The Reluctant Spy
by crazygirlg
Summary: Nyssa McBride used to be an American spy until she was blacklisted. Now, she's been dropped in the heart of London with no money, assets frozen, and contacts revoked. To find out who did this to her, she has to work with Harry Pearce and his team. She must learn to trust Lucas when she finds it hard to trust in anyone.
1. A New Beginning

**This is my first Spooks story. After reading some that have been posted, I thought I would try my luck at writing one. This takes place right after episode 2 of series 7. Reviews are helpful, but please be kind. I've never been to England, although it is on my wish list. So, my research might be a little sketchy. Any advice would be useful. I don't own any of the characters pertaining to the British spy show. Also my original characters came from inspirations by a former American spy show. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **A New Beginning**

By crazygirlg

Harry Pearce sat in his office staring out his window at his team. They went through so much these past few weeks. First, getting his officer back after eight years of Russian incarceration, foiling a terrorist plot against Remembrance Day only to lose Adam Carter to a car bomb, and uncovering another attack from the Russians trying to destroy the Internet.

He looked at each of their faces until his eyes fell on Lucas North. He watched as Lucas was sitting at Adam's old desk going over stacks of paperwork. He wondered if maybe he made a mistake bringing Lucas back to work so early. Yes, the man proved his loyalty delivering Arkady Kechimov to him, but Lucas was still dealing with his demons.

Eight years in Lushanka prison would be hell for even the strongest man. How Lucas managed to survive and still function with sanity was a miracle of its own. On the surface, he seemed the same man as before, but Harry knew better. There were slight telling signs in the man's behavior and physical looks that told a different story. The dark circles under Lucas' eyes indicated that Lucas was not getting much sleep at night. The small tremor in his left hand and reactions when someone walked behind him showed the man was uncomfortable around crowds.

Lucas was an excellent actor, but Harry knew that Lucas could not hide his problems from him. He could order him to go into counseling as a requirement to return to the grid. The counselor would probably recommend medical leave or may restrict Lucas to certain duties. Of course, Lucas would object to that and refuse, but he would have little choice by that point. And, now was not the time for Harry to spare him.

With Adam gone, Lucas was needed more than ever. Still, it did not keep Harry from worrying about him. He was like a son to Harry.

When Lucas was captured, Harry mourned his loss more than anyone. He would have given up everything to get him back.

Harry felt that he owed Lucas something for what happened to him. Letting Lucas work in the job was the least he felt he could do, even if that decision went against his better instincts.

Harry took a breath and returned to his paperwork on his desk when the door to the pods opened. Richard Dolby entered the grid with two other suited gentlemen at his back. Connie was the first to greet the men before they went any further.

"Hello Richard. I see you brought some friends with you," she said.

"This is Matthew Ramis of the American Central Intelligence, and you already know Samuel Walker," said Dolby.

Connie shook hands with Ramis and gave a nod to Sam. She turned her attention back to Dolby who seemed a little agitated.

"We need to speak with Harry. It is of utmost importance."

Connie nodded and escorted the men to Harry's door. Harry watched all of this through the glass wall of his office, so it was no small surprise when the men walked through his door.

"Harry, it's good to see you, old friend," said Sam as he pushed past Dolby to shake Harry's hand.

Harry stood and extended his arm to his old friend before turning to the other two men who stood before him. Connie stood by the door until she got the signal from Harry to go. She exited the office and closed the door behind her to give the men their privacy.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Harry.

The other men took their seats across from Harry as Dolby took a seat facing everyone, like a man overseeing his team.

"We've received word that a former CIA agent is currently in London," Ramis said as he passed a thick manila folder to Harry. "Her name is Nyssa McBride. The last we heard from her before finding her here, she was on assignment in Nigeria. Her name was suddenly red flagged in connection with several cases of arms dealing, stealing classified documents, taking bribes from foreign nationals, the list goes on."

"Why is she here? Do you suspect her involvement with any terror plots in the UK?" asked Harry as he quickly read over her file.

"At the moment, no. There's no evidence of that. However, she has been officially dismissed from the agency, her assets are frozen, her contacts have been severed with the exception of a few here in London," said Ramis. "We would like for you to keep an eye on her. If she steps out of line, we will have her."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we are not a babysitting service," added Dolby.

"Why is she here? That was never established," said Harry.

Harry suspected the answer rested with these men. The looks on their faces gave away the truth before they said anything.

"While Nyssa was in Nigeria, the agency cut off everything from her. Her cover was blown. We didn't think she would make it out. We picked her up as soon as she was clear, and we dropped her off here," said Ramis.

"Without telling us first….," said Dolby.

"Her parents were divorced when she was seventeen. Her mother is a British citizen living in London. Her father is from a small town in America, but he has distant relatives in Ireland. Her father has developed friends in both the Irish mob and the IRA. She may utilize some old family contacts."

Harry remained unconvinced that this was just a simple _babysitting job_ as Dolby put it. There was something that the agent was not telling him. Sam Walker could tell right away that Harry needed more convincing.

"Matthew, could you please leave us? I would like to talk to Harry alone," Sam emphasized his last word while glancing over at Dolby. He hoped the man got the message without voicing it.

The message was clear as Dolby gave a stern look before exiting his chair and leaving the office. Ramis rose from his chair without as much drama and followed Dolby. Sam waited until both men closed the door before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Alright, Sam, what is this all about? Who is this woman really?" asked Harry.

"She used to work in my department. I've known Nyssa for over twelve years. She's an excellent field agent. She is also a patriot. I don't believe anything that's in that dossier," said Sam.

"So, what is your theory about all this?"

"There have been a number of field agents who have been burned with similar accusations. A number of them have been prosecuted and sent to prison. Others, like Nyssa, have been turned out on the street. All of them turn up missing after a while. I think they have been forced out to make them vulnerable. Maybe to turn them, extract information from them, we don't know. Right now, Nyssa is my last and only lead. I proposed this scenario to bring you in on this, Harry. I don't want to lose her the way I lost the others. I also don't want her knowing that I'm on her side."

"Do you suspect someone from the inside?"

"I suspect everybody," Sam said with a smile. "It's in my nature. Yes, I do, and knowing her, she will try to investigate this on her own. Trust me. She's a handful. You don't have to just watch her. Use her, Harry. Convince her to work for you as an asset. So long as she stays in the country, we can see if anything happens."

"So, your plan is to use her as bait to see if these people will try to make contact. Are you sure this person is not guilty of what she is being accused of? That she really has no connection to this?"

"I've had people I called my closest friends burn me in the past. But, Harry, I've known her when she was still in the Army. I know everything about her, and despite her family background and her past, I know her character. These accusations are complete bullshit. She's being set up. I know it.

"Now, I've asked Matthew and Richard out of the office because they don't know the reasons behind my plans. As far as I'm concerned, the few people who know the better. I trust that we can keep this a secret between us."

"I will do my best, but I need to brief my team."

"Tell them only what they need to know, and, watch your back. I don't know how big this is going to get before they even make themselves known to us."

Harry nodded in agreement. For some time he heard rumors about a secret faction operating separately from other intelligence agencies, but until now, he never got it confirmed. He hated keeping secrets from his own team, especially Ros Meyers, his section chief. But, sometimes it was a necessary evil.

Sam stood from his chair and waited for Harry to rise from his before extending his hand across the desk in a handshake.

"Thanks, Harry, I'm glad we can work together on this. The agency already has a couple of agents on her tail, but last I checked, she got away from them for a few hours. As I said, she was a top field agent. She's smart and resourceful. She has assets that even we don't know about."

"I wouldn't worry, Sam. We can be very persuasive."

Sam smiled at the thought. Harry is smart, but Nyssa might actually be his equal. If anything, this union might be fun to watch, like putting two of the world's top chess players against each other and see who emerges victorious.

"So good to see you again, Harry. Good luck to you."

The two men bid each other goodbye, then Sam left the office with Ramis following behind and Dolby bringing up the rear. After the men left the grid Connie walked back into Harry's office for instructions.

"Well, I take it this was not a social call," said Connie from the office doorway.

"Hardly," said Harry. "Bring in Ros…..and Lucas as well. This will be a special assignment for them."


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Nyssa McBride sat in the passenger seat of a silver Audi watching the city pass her by as she and Jack Miller were on their way to meet a new client. Nyssa had been working with Jack doing odd jobs ever since she came back from Nigeria.

The last thing she remembered was being chased and shot at before getting on a plane scheduled for America. She woke up in a cheap hotel in London with nothing but the clothes on her back. No money, passport, driver's license, nothing to explain how she got there or who she was.

Somebody at the agency blacklisted her. Her accounts were frozen, her contacts denied she even existed. Even her old handler and mentor, Sam Walker, was not returning her calls. As far as anyone was concerned, she was out in the cold.

The last contact she could make was her old friend, a retired SAS soldier, Jack Miller. He and Nyssa were old friends who worked together when she was still in the American army, and again after she worked for the CIA.

Even though Jack did not make a lot of friends with the high brass in the service, the friends he still had were the ones that counted. Jack could find out anything with a phone call and a bottle of twelve-year-old Scotch. He was just the kind of friend Nyssa needed right now.

While Jack was explaining the features of his new vehicle, Nyssa kept a watchful eye on the blue Honda a few cars behind them. She watched from the mirror every time Jack turned a corner or changed lanes, that car did the same thing.

"I like the new car, Jack. Dare I ask how you got it?" Nyssa asked.

"Gift from my new lady," Jack smiled.

"I don't want to know what you do to get these elaborate gifts." Nyssa chuckled and went back to watching the Honda.

Nyssa always knew that Jack had only two weaknesses, booze and rich women. He had a decent pension from the army, but it was not enough to keep him in the lifestyle he was accustomed to. Hence, the rich widows and divorcees.

"You keep looking at that mirror. Is there something that strikes your fancy back there?" Jack asked in his thick Northern accent.

"We've got a tail. Blue Honda three cars behind us on your right. They've been on us since you picked me up from the pub."

"Who are they? FBI?"

"Could be. The Bureau's been following me for a couple of months now. Best way to know for sure is to get a picture of one of 'em. I've got an idea. Drop me off at that park just up ahead. I'll try to get one of them to follow on foot, so I could get a good look at him. I'll send you a picture, so you could forward it to one of your buddies at INTERPOL."

"Then what? We lose 'am?"

"Yeah, I don't want to meet our client with them on our backs."

Jack pulled over to the curb by the park to let Nyssa out of the car. Jack drove away to park a few blocks away to rendezvous with her later. As predicted, the blue Honda pulled over to let a tall man with black hair climb out.

Nyssa used the camera on her phone as a mirror to observe the man walking behind her. He was quite tall, wearing a blue buttoned shirt, blue jeans, and a long black coat.

 _No, he is most definitely not FBI._

She took a picture and texted it to Jack. While keeping an eye on him, Nyssa walked around the park a few times until her cell phone rang.

"What have you got for me, Jack?" she asked.

" _Well, he is not with the American FBI. He's one of ours. He's with MI-5. His name is Lucas North."_

"I wonder what they want with me?"

" _Ya want to ask them?"_

"Not right now. We have a meeting to get to first. Let's see how good he is."

Nyssa saw the Honda on the other side of the park. If the driver stays put, she could use it as a distraction.

"Change of plans. Head for the client's house. I'll meet you there in an hour. I'll travel by bus. If the Honda follows you, lose him."

" _Copy that."_

Nyssa continued walking until she saw Jack pull into traffic and drive away. The Honda stayed parked where it was while Lucas continued walking a few yards behind her.

Ahead of her was a policeman checking the cars by the curb for illegal parking. Some boys were playing balls several yards away. They would be perfect for the distraction.

"Hey, boys," she called out to them.

The two boys stopped their game and turned toward her. She quickly walked up to them with five pounds in her hand.

"Do you want to earn £5 a piece? I want you to tell that policeman that the man in the blue car," she said as she gestured to the Honda, "asked you to sit on his lap."

"Will ya pay £10?" the boy asked after much thought.

Nyssa sighed and pulled out some more cash from her pockets. These were a couple of little hustlers.

"I've got £15 here. You split it between you, but I want tears for that."

Nyssa handed over the money and watched as the boys walked through the parked cars up to the unsuspecting officer. They wiped the tears from their faces and pointed to the blue Honda.

The officer got on his radio to another officer from across the street and the two men approached the blue Honda from opposite sides.

Nyssa watched as the officers forced the young man out of the car. Lucas broke from his post to assist his partner. Nyssa took the opportunity to cross to the bus stop in time to catch the next bus.

She took her seat and looked out her window to see Lucas' blue eyes glare at her as she rode past them. She smiled and waved to him until the bus turned out of sight.

Lucas watched until the bus was out of sight before turning his attention back to the officers who were about to arrest Ben Kaplan. Lucas was forced to break cover to explain to the officers a cover story. By doing so, he took his eyes off of Nyssa and lost her.

She was very good. He would give her that, but rather than praise her, he wanted to choke her. She compromised their position. Words could not describe how angry he felt at that moment.

" _Lucas… Report… What's happening down there?"_ a woman's voice spoke through the comm link in his ear.

While Ben continued with a story to explain their presence to the police, Lucas walked away to find more privacy.

"She's on a bus going north. We lost her," he said with defeat.

" _What do you mean 'you lost her'? Why are you not on the bus with her?"_ Ros Meyers asked. The frustration was clear in her tone.

"Apparently, she told two police officers that Ben propositioned two young boys. They were about to arrest him if I hadn't stepped in. I told them we were undercover detectives doing surveillance on a potential suspect."

" _Come back to the grid. We'll let her go for now. We need you and Ben on another matter."_

After the police were finally satisfied with both men's answers, Lucas returned to the car. Both men were quiet driving back to Thames House.

What seemed like a simple job had now turned personal with Lucas. He imagined all kinds of things he wanted to do the next time he saw her. She would not get away from him again.

Lucas and Ben exited the pods and were greeted by Connie. The team was gathering in the conference room. Harry had another case to discuss.

With everyone waiting in the conference room, Lucas and Harry were the last to enter. Lucas stopped Harry at the door to talk.

"She used a diversion to get away. Let me find her," said Lucas.

"When Sam said that she's good, he wasn't joking. Nyssa McBride can wait for now. We have a more pressing matter."

Before Lucas could protest, Harry entered the conference room and took his seat at the head of the table. Lucas reluctantly followed keeping his opinions on Nyssa to himself for now.

Harry briefed the team on a secret Al-Qaeda cell operating in London. The suspected leader of the group was a man named Nadif Abdelrashid. The plan was to send a man in to infiltrate the group and gather intelligence.

Ben was the best agent for the job. Ros assigned Lucas as Ben's handler. Ben would join the group by befriending a young member.

After the meeting, Harry called Lucas into his office. Lucas wanted to finish what he had to say.

"Have a seat, Lucas. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"What do you want me to say, Harry?"

"Nyssa is a trained American operative. You would have done the same. Don't take this too personally. I want to know if you are sleeping at night."

"I am fine, and I can do the job."

"Try to understand that I am not questioning your abilities. I am asking you as a concerned friend."

Lucas slowly took a breath and nodded his head in a truce.

"I am fine, Harry. Please, just let me do my job."

"Alright, Lucas," Harry smiled. The answer was satisfactory, for now.

Harry passed a piece of paper across his desk to Lucas. On it was a name and a phone number.

"You can find Nyssa with this number. Find her and bring her here. It's time we introduce ourselves. If she resists, be persuasive."

Lucas grinned as he took the paper from Harry. Now, he will finally get to meet the American ghost.


	3. The Assignment

**I want to give a shout out to my first fan for this fic, transmissionends64. Thank you for those encouraging reviews. I'm planning on making this story into a series, so wish me luck.**

Chapter 3: The Assignment

Nyssa arrived at a flat near the Northeast end of the city. Jack's car was already parked. No doubt he was upstairs getting to know the new client.

Kara Lewis was a single mother who worked as a cocktail waitress at a local pub. One night while walking home from work she witnessed a car accident. A young college student was rear-ended by a Lexus. The driver of the Lexus was intoxicated, yet he was able to drag the college student through the window of his car and beat him unconscious.

Kara called the police, and the Lexus driver was arrested. The student was still in the hospital and had not regained consciousness. The Lexus driver turned out to be Brian O'Connell, an enforcer for the Irish mob.

Kara was the only witness to the assault. It began with threatening phone calls. Then a dead rat was nailed to her door. Strange men were asking about Kara's daughter, Rose, at her school. Kara became afraid to leave the house.

The owner of the pub where Kara worked knew Jack and called him in as a favor. Jack contacted Nyssa to see if she could help. The pub owner was very generous and even threw in free drinks for a month if they could make the problem go away.

Of course, Nyssa knew that Jack was sold on that one. He would do anything for free Lagers.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't leave the house," Kara said. Tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll see what we can do," said Nyssa. "Perhaps he could be reasoned with. I can be persuasive when I have to be."

Nyssa and Jack left Kara, who did not seem totally convinced. Nyssa took a quick look around before stepping into the sidewalk.

"Are they still around? Did you lose them?" asked Jack.

"So far, so good," Nyssa said. "Okay, we need to find out more about this Brian O'Connell. Find out where he hangs out."

"Are you sure about this? Maybe your family connections can do a bit of persuading of their own?"

"Nah, Dad pretty much burned his bridges with those people years ago. They ain't taking it out on us because they liked Mom. No, we'll have to do this ourselves."

By the time both Jack and Nyssa reached the car, Nyssa cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Nyssa, hello Sweetheart, it's your Mum!"_

"Mother, how did you get this number?"

" _From Lucy, of course. When are you coming to visit?"_

"I won't be in town that long, Mom."

" _I need you to take me to the doctor, Sweetie. You could come over now."_

"I don't have a car, Mother."

" _You're resourceful. I'm sure you'll think of something. Goodbye."_

Before Nyssa could protest, the line disconnected. All Nyssa could do was scream at the sky for a few seconds until she realized that Jack was still standing by his car with a smirking grin.

Jack knew what kind of relationship Nyssa had with her family. Her family life was not a Hallmark perfect group.

Nyssa's father, Frank, was an Irish American who once worked for the Irish mob in New York. When the FBI wanted to get him to turn on the organization, he fled to Ireland where he got work as a gun runner for the IRA. As far as Nyssa was concerned, the further he stayed away the better.

Nyssa had two siblings, Michael and Lucy. Michael because a con artist with a weakness for gambling. Lucy followed her father to Ireland and worked with the IRA selling weapons and bank robbery.

Nyssa, herself, was stealing cars at age fourteen in Georgia. She also ran illegal moonshine with her cousins in the backwoods country outside of Atlanta until she was arrested at age eighteen. Her mother pleaded with the judge to help her, so he proposed an option other than prison. Either she joined the military or spend ten years in prison.

That decision turned out to be for the best. Nyssa learned everything she could and was even one of the few women to join the Special Forces unit. Her background, along with her determination caught the eye of the Agency. Sam Walker took Nyssa under his wing and showed her a new way to apply her skills.

"So, I take it you're going to see your mum," said Jack. The smiled was still on his face.

"She wants me to drive her to a doctor's appointment. Don't look so smug. You're driving me," she said.

"I would love to, but I've got to meet my girl in an hour."

"Okay, fine! Just drive me over there. I'll get a car while I'm there."

"You mean steal one."

"Hey, I don't steal anymore. I borrow. I have a rule. If I take your car during a work day, I keep it clean and make sure you get it back with gas by the end of your shift."

"A thief with principles. Who would've thought."

Jack drove Nyssa to her mother's neighborhood and dropped her off. Nyssa found a decent looking Ford parked down the street. Making sure the CCTV cameras were not watching, she quickly picked the lock and climbed inside.

Jack waited for Nyssa to start the car before driving away. As he was pulling away his cell phone rang. He did not recognize the number, but that was nothing new. His friends had a habit of changing cell number quite often.

"Jack Miller here," he answered.

" _We need to talk…,"_ said the baritone voice on the other line.

Nyssa parked the Ford in front of the house that once belonged to her grandparents. Her mother had been living there ever since Nyssa and Lucy left home.

Marilyn McBride took her only son and moved back to England when she had decided that Frank was not coming back. Her parents were still living at the time, and she needed to be with them. After they passed away, her parents left her the house.

Nyssa entered the house to find her mother seated in a love seat smoking. When she saw her eldest child, she smiled and went to hug her.

"You came. I'm so happy," Marilyn said.

"Like I had a choice…. Mom, you told me you were going to quit smoking."

"It's a process, Sweetheart. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. Let's get going. I have things I have to do today."

"The appointment's not for two hours. I thought maybe we could catch up on some time."

"I've got way too much to do, Mom."

"I haven't seen you for ten years, Nyssa. How long have you been in London? You didn't even ring me."

"That's not true. I called you on your birthday."

" Six months ago…."

"Let's not argue about that right now. Let's just get you to the doctor's appointment, okay?"

"Have you talked with your brother and sister?"

Nyssa let out a frustrated sigh. _When will this never end!_

"The last time I saw Mike, he threw a book at me. What I heard is that he's still in Vegas. Lucy, on the other hand, must still be in town if she gave you my phone number. I'm surprised considering she's on England's Most Wanted list."

"I thought, maybe we could come together for Christmas as a family."

"We'll see about that. We're not exactly a normal family, Mother."

Nyssa slowly walked around the living room looking at the various pictures her mother displayed. There were many pictures of her mother when she was young, some of Nyssa and her siblings when they were children, and one which was taken at Christmas in America.

The family stood in front of a fireplace with the Christmas tree in the background. Marilyn was smiling along with Frank. Lucy looked distracted like she was a million miles away. Michael next to his mother with his eyes cast down like he was ashamed of something. Only Nyssa looked defiant. She stood with a bruised eye and an angry face.

 _Our family portrait. This was what our Christmas was like, Mother._

On the way to the doctor's office, Nyssa noticed another car following behind. She assumed that MI-5 caught up with her, although the tall handsome one was not the one following her this time.

Nyssa took a few illegal turns to see if she was right. For every turn she made, they did the same. Yes, it was MI-5 following her again.

"Nyssa, do you know that you just made an illegal?" Marilyn asked. "You are not in the dirt roads of American, Darling. We don't do that in England."

"Yes, Mom. Just sit there and relax, please. Let me do the driving."

Nyssa made another turn into an alley. The other car followed.

"Where are you going? The office is that way," Marilyn said pointing in the other direction.

"Mom, who's driving? I am. I know what I'm doing."

Finally, Nyssa turned onto another street, but the other car got stuck in another alley. She lost them. She turned again and resumed her trip to the doctor's office.

"I can't believe how much you are like your father. He used to do these things too."

"Dad and I are nothing alike. I wish you would stop saying that, and please don't smoke in the car. This isn't my car."

Nyssa took the lit cigarette and tossed it out the window. She said a silent prayer when she pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. Anything to get away from conversations about missing five years of family gatherings.

Nyssa parked the car and pulled out her cell phone. She was determined to try Sam's office again. She knew he was stationed in London for a brief time. She had a plan on exactly how to get his attention.

"Are you coming in with me?" asked Marilyn.

"Go ahead. I've got to make a phone call. I'll be right behind you," she said.

Marilyn exited the car and went inside. Nyssa rolled her eyes and made a gesture in the air like she was choking someone.

" _Central Intelligence Agency. How may I direct your call?"_

"Sam Walker, please…. I know you're about to tell me that he doesn't exist. Relay a message for me then. Tell him if he doesn't call Nyssa McBride back very soon, I will get in touch with him. Thank you."

Nyssa hung up and called another number.

"It's me… I know you're in town…. Listen, I've got a job for you if you're interested."

Marilyn checked in to the front desk and took her seat waiting to be called. She picked up a magazine and started reading it. A tall man took the seat next to her and did the same thing.

"It is quite a lovely day," he said. "Too nice to be in doors."

"Yes, it is. This shouldn't take long. My daughter and I will be having lunch together afterwards."

"Is she here now?"

"She is outside on her cell. She should be in shortly."

"You look strangely familiar. I feel as though I know you from somewhere… Yes, it's your daughter. I used to work with her. She's a very attractive girl. She looks just like you," he said using the most charming smile he could muster.

"Thank you," she said. _This man is quite charming._

"I always fancied asking her to dinner, but I am rather embarrassed."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. I'm Marilyn McBride," she said extending her hand.

"Lucas North," he said with a smile as he took her hand in kind.


	4. An Interesting Development

**I'm really loving this story. It's flowing like water. I will be jumping back and forth from this story and another one I started over a year ago. I've wanted to finish that one, but unlike this concept, I seem to be having a writer's block. With the help of this Microsoft Word app on my phone, I can work on my stories anywhere. I love it, and I will finish my Hobbit story. I promise!**

Chapter 4: An Interesting Development

Jack and Nyssa sat in a pub eating lunch discussing any developments in their case. It was then that Jack asked Nyssa how her afternoon with her mother went.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and told Jack that it was like pulling teeth without the Novocain. She stood outside the clinic making her phone calls when her mother came out surprisingly giddy. Then she made Nyssa promise to come to dinner at the house tomorrow night.

"I can't figure my mother out. She is so anxious for me to come over, that she is calling me constantly to remind me. She must have something planned. Anyway, I called my old handler, Sam, but his office still refuses to acknowledge my existence. I guess I'll have to get creative if I want to get any attention from the company," she said.

"Is MI-5 still shadowing you? Want me to get rid of them? I still have some mates that can do me a few favors? Make them go away."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But, I don't really want them to go away until I find out what they know about my situation. The FBI were just errand boys. They didn't know anything. These guys might know something useful, or at least, they're capable of finding out for me."

"Well, you lost them for now."

"Yeah, for now. No, they're too good to be fooled that easily. They'll catch up with me very soon. In the meantime, what have you got on Brian O'Connell?"

"He frequents a bar called The Castle. It's not too many clicks from where Kara works."

"Okay, what do we know about his mob connections?"

"He makes no friends with the family, but he brings in the money. He's a numbers runner, like your father. He makes sure the bookies pay, then he brings the family's cut to the bank. He likes his booze and women too, but like I said, he makes no friends. The girls don't like him. He treats them like property."

"Does he now!" she smiled.

"Maybe I should do this. You know he won't respect you."

"And what? Take the fun away from me? You know how I like doing business with guys who treat women like objects."

"Yes, I know how that turns out too. I just don't see beating this man to a pulp will help our client."

"I have no intention of beating him. Just let me worry about how to convince him. Let's go and get this over with. I've got Lucy watching Kara at the flat."

Jack's face turned sour after hearing that Lucy was in town. He was not fond of Nyssa's siblings, especially her sister.

"Your psychotic sister is in town? And, she's at the flat guarding our client?" Jack sat there grinding his teeth in frustration.

"At least it gives her something to do. Besides, I know she can take care of it."

Jack and Nyssa finished their lunch and left the pub. From a far distance a silver Lexus sat a few blocks away in the shadows. The driver watched as Jack and Nyssa got into the Audi and drove away. He was careful when pulling into the street to avoid being seen.

They drove toward the Northeast end of the city making plans as to how they would handle confronting Brian O'Connell. The silver Lexus followed them but not too closely.

Jack pulled over and parked a block from The Castle. Brian O'Connell sat at a table near the window with two more guys visibly standing around him. Nyssa and Jack stayed in the car and observed the scene.

"I don't like this set up. There are two men with him that we know of. Who knows how many are in there!"

"Well, he's near the door. At least there's an exit plan if anything goes wrong. We'll go in separately. You go in first and take an area near the door opposite me in case there are others. I'll go in and introduce myself to him. If there's trouble, I'll start with the guy nearest to Brian."

"I would still feel better if we had a third in our team."

"We have to work with what we have. If there's trouble, we get out. I just want to see what he'll do."

Jack and Nyssa exited the car, but Jack was the first to cross the street and enter the bar. Nyssa surveyed the street around her before walking toward the bar to go inside. The driver in the Lexus stayed in the car and waited.

Nyssa scanned the inside of The Castle once she entered. She did a count of all the patrons and where they were scattered throughout the room. The place was not packed because of the time of day, but it had a fair share of patrons for the afternoon.

There were three middle-aged men seated at the bar with Jack seated on a stool at the end. He had his hand wrapped around a pint glass and casually glanced at the booth near the front window. A bar maid was at the far side of the room taking orders from a large group at a table. O'Connell and his henchmen were exactly where Nyssa saw him, at a booth facing the exit. He actually had three men with him with one seated across from him and the other two covering each side of the table.

Nyssa crossed the room and walked up to the booth. O'Connell looked up from his plate of food and stared at her for a moment. The two bodyguards around the table closed around Nyssa, but she refused to move and ignored them.

"What can I do fer ya, girlie? Are ya lost?" O'Connell said in a condescending tone.

"Not really," she said with a soft smile. "In fact, you're just the man I want to see. I'd like to talk some business with you, if you would be so kind."

O'Connell smirked and motioned for his man to exit the seat in the booth. Nyssa took the seat opposite of him. She observed that the three men crowded around them sealing off any escape she would take.

"What can a man like me do to….," he smiled, "I mean, fer a gorgeous American lass like yerself?"

"Kara Lewis."

The name sparked recognition in his eyes. He nodded his head and continued to smile.

"Ah, I see," he said.

"She's a friend of mine with a pest control problem."

"She needs an exterminator."

"Too late for that. They're nailed to her door. This stops now. You're gonna leave her alone. Take your chances with the trial. There are worse things than going to prison."

"Ya think she'd send a brother or someone else. I don't think yer that intimidatin', darlin'. Do ya know who I am?"

"Oh, I know who you are. You just don't know who I am. Now, come on. I'm sure we can resolve this like grown adults."

"Oh, it's gettin' resolved, sweetheart. As we speak, in fact," O'Connell grabbed Nyssa's wrist from across the table. "Why don't a pretty little thing like you keep me company until this is all over."

The next few moves were done in lightning speed. Nyssa the back of O'Connell's neck with her other hand and yanked with her other arm while slamming O'Connell's forehead into the table.

Once he let her wrist go, she reached under the table and flipped it over on of the men. Nyssa stood and karate chopped the second guy in the throat before tossing him into the booth with O'Connell.

Jack came from behind the third guy and slammed his pint glass into back of the man's head. Before O'Connell and the other men could recover, Jack grabbed Nyssa's arm and pulled her toward the door. They both ran out of the bar as fast as they could.

Jack crosses the street and made it to his car, but Nyssa was cut off by the driver in the silver Lexus. It was Lucas North motioning for Nyssa to get in.

Nyssa hesitated at first until she heard the sounds of gun hammers cocking in place. She took a chance and dove into the passenger's seat of the car. Lucas stepped on the gas petal and sped away. Jack jumped in and drove off in pursuit of the Lexus by the time O'Connell emerged from the bar and started shooting at the cars.

"Friends of yours?" asked Lucas in a sarcastic tone.

Nyssa turned to the man who saved her life. It was the dark-haired tall man in the park she saw that morning.

"Not really. Just an innocent discussion about things that didn't go so well," said Nyssa as she pulled out her cell phone to dial Lucy.

" _Lucy McBride…"_

"Listen, O'Connell's got a hit squad heading for the flat. Hold them off until Jack and I get there," said Nyssa.

" _Got it covered,"_ Lucy hung up.

"You can let me out here," said Nyssa, but Lucas ignored her and kept driving.

"We're going to Thames House. I'm bringing you in."

"No you're not. Not right now," Nyssa demanded. "There's a hit squad heading for my client's flat. I've got to get them out of there."

"I'm supposed to bring you in any way I can. Handcuffed and unconscious if necessary. I haven't forgotten about this morning's little stunt."

"We can fight about that later. There are lives at stake. If you don't let me out of this car, I am going to jump out whether it's moving or not."

It was a standoff. Lucas looked over at Nyssa and knew she meant to do it. If she was that determined to hurt herself trying to escape, perhaps she was telling the truth. Just as he was about to say something his cell phone rang.

"Harry…. I have Nyssa McBride….. There's a change in plans. I have to make an unscheduled stop before we reach Thames House….. Don't worry….. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Lucas hung up the cell and turned to Nyssa.

"Alright, we'll do it your way. We go to your client's flat and help your friends, then you're coming with me. No tricks, or I'll not be so accommodating next time."

Nyssa nodded in agreement. The look on his face told her that the next time they meet might just end in fireworks.


	5. Meeting the Team

**Warning: Strong language and mild violence in this one. Do Not try any of these things at home.**

Chapter 5: Meeting the Team

Lucy McBride looked nothing like her sister, at least in appearance. She was thin and short like Nyssa, but she had long blond hair, olive skin, and she dressed in designer clothing. It was a stark contrast to Nyssa who had long dark hair, paler complexion, and always dressed in jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Lucy looked like a super model to Nyssa's tomboy appearance.

However, Lucy was no stranger to kicking ass if needed. She always worked with a motto. When facing an opposing force, one can either retreat to safety or attack with as much fanfare as possible. So, when Nyssa called to warn her about the hit squad on their way to the flat, Lucy had a plan.

Kara and Lucy were watching a cooking show on the television with Kara's daughter, Rose, seated in a love seat with her legs folded under her. She was texting and listening to music on her cell.

Lucy's own cell rang. It took less than two seconds to get the message.

"Got it covered," she said.

Without any hesitation as if it was the most natural thing to do, Lucy stood from her seat and pulled her .9mm from her purse. She turned to see Kate's eyes widen in disbelief and shock.

"I'm going to need you to tell me where your liqueur cabinet is, and then you need to get your daughter to the bathroom, get in the tub, and keep your head down," she told them.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Rose.

"Sweetie, best do this before the shooting starts."

Kara grabbed her daughter and headed to the bathroom. She motioned to the kitchen cabinet above the sink before racing down the hallway to the bathroom.

Lucy pulled two bottles of whiskey out of the cabinet and an old dish. She tore the rag in two and soaked both pieces in the whiskey. She shoved the ends of the rags into the lips of each bottle, rinsed off her hands and pulled out her lighter from her dress pocket.

The hit squad stopped in front of the complex. Four men driving in two cars began pulling out their automatic weapons when a blond woman emerged from the flat with two fiery Molotov Cocktails in each hand.

"Last call, boys," she yelled at them before tossing one right at the first car.

The car nearly engulfed in flames and sped away. The second fireball landed in front of the second car creating a wall of fire in front of the men. There was screaming to get out of there before the driver slammed on the gas and followed the first car out.

Lucy smiled then turned to go back into the flat. The crisis was averted for now.

Nyssa arrived moments later with Jack right behind her. She phoned him right after she spoke with Lucy.

There was a fire in the parking lot of the complex. The sirens of the fire engines were getting louder. Lucas parked the car a few blocks down the street facing the back of the building. Lucas was about to exit the car when Nyssa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why don't you wait in the car. It won't take long," she said.

Suspicion went right through him the moment she said that. What was she up to? Surely, she would know that he did not trust her and would instantly object to that.

"No more games. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight," he said.

"I'm sure you won't, but I give you my word that I will come back down once I resolve this."

"You haven't given me any reason to trust you. What makes you think that will convince me?"

"Because I want answers to my blacklist. Your agency can help me with that. I haven't had anyone contact me since I was brought here, and that was months ago. I want to know who did this to me….. Look, if I have to trust that you are who you say you are, then you have to trust me now."

Lucas scoffed at her explanation. Did she take him for a fool? He really would be a fool if he let her go in without him, or at least without something to track her.

"Fine… I'll wait here," he said.

As she opened the door and to step out of the car, Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She turned to face him resisting the urge to knock his teeth down his throat. Nyssa stared into those hard blue eyes.

"You gave me your word. I'll let you go this time, but if you're lying to me and try to escape, I will arrest you and drag you to Thames House."

"I said I will come back, and I will. Now, get your hands off me before I break your wrist." Nyssa made sure that he knew she meant it.

Lucas let her go and watched as she slammed the door of his car and headed into the building. Jack glared at Lucas as he followed behind Nyssa. Lucas waited until they were inside before pulling out his phone and turning on the tracking device.

"Malcolm, do you have the signal?" Lucas spoke into his comm.

" _Yes, we've got her. The signal is strong,"_ Malcolm answered.

"Good. If she tries to leave, I'll find her."

After Nyssa hung up with her sister, Jack called her while she and Lucas were speeding to the flat. She assured him that she was fine and to follow them.

Jack and Nyssa took the back way into the building so as not to be seen. While they walked up the stairs, Jack did not hesitate to pepper Nyssa with questions about Lucas. He was not happy with the arrangement she made with the MI-5 agent.

"It's not like I have a choice. If I run now, they won't just be following me. You know that."

"Why didn't he come in with us?"

"I talked him into waiting for me. I don't want him anywhere near Lucy until I get her out of the country."

"That's rather thick of him. What makes him believe you won't run away?"

"Maybe he's trusting fool. No, he's up to something. I don't trust him."

They reached the door and knocked. Nyssa called out to Lucy before trying the knob. She knew her sister well enough to announce her arrival or get a bullet through the door.

Lucy opened the door. The moment she saw Jack, she was seeing red.

"What is the Brit doing here?" Lucy asked in a low tone.

"This Brit is one of the few people I trust with my life. May I remind you, Lucy that you are in London? I want to talk to you later about why you're in town. Now, what the hell happened out there? It looks like Syria exploded in the parking lot." Nyssa walked to the window to look down.

"Just a little welcome drinks I mixed for our friends. It's a shame they didn't stay for cocktail hour. There's quite a lot of liqueur in that cabinet," said Lucy.

"I don't want to testify. Can't you tell them I won't testify?" Kara rushed into the room in an anxious state.

"I'm afraid we're past that, luv," Jack turned to Nyssa with his idea. "They can't stay here. We have to move them somewhere safe."

Nyssa rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew what his next suggestion would be.

"Alright! The only place I can think of would be my mother's house. Jack, could you please drive Lucy and the girls over there? I'll meet you there later." Nyssa turned to Kara and Rose. "You might want to pack a few things. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Kara ushered her daughter out of the room to get ready. Lucy flashed Nyssa a confused look.

"What do you mean that you'll meet us later?" she asked.

"There's something I have to take care of first. Please take care of the clients until I get back. Then, we can talk about why you are here when every official in England wants you in prison."

Kara and Rose finished their packing only taking enough to carry. Jack escorted them out the same way they came in to avoid the growing crowd and authorities.

As soon as everyone was clear, Nyssa broke away from the group and went back to the silver Lexus to rejoin Lucas. She climbed into the car, and Lucas drove away from the scene.

"See… I came back. You can take this thing now." Nyssa reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the tracker.

Lucas took the tracker from her hand and put it back in his pocket. He gave her a slight smile. She was rather impressive.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It was something I would have done. You were very trusting that I wouldn't run away. Either that was a stupid move on your part, or you had some kind of assurance other than my promise. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't discover the tracker until we left the flat."

On the way to Thames House, Lucas tried to get an answer as to what happened at the flat, but Nyssa was silent about it. She did not want MI-5 or anyone else involved in her side jobs, especially now that her sister was involved.

Lucas and Nyssa exited the pods and entered the grid with a captive audience watching the American who succeeded in alluding the team of Section D. Some stared with curiosity and amazement, others with utter contentment.

"Nice group of people you have working here," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lucas led the way toward the conference room. He gestured for Nyssa to take a chair in the middle of the table. Harry Pearce and Ros Myers came into the room right after and Lucas closed the door. Both Harry and Ros took the seats on the opposite sides of the table facing Nyssa. Lucas stood by the door with his arms crossed across his chest. All of them stared at Nyssa before speaking.

 _Intimidation! Glad to see we're all friends here._

Harry brought with him a thick manila file. He opened it and angled it so that Nyssa could not read it.

"Nyssa McBride…. Born in Savannah, Georgia, America, in June 1980…. Father was Frances McBride, an American with ties to the Irish crime families of New York and Boston….. Then, later with the IRA in Belfast. Your mother is a British citizen still living in London. You joined the United States military at a young age then later began working for the CIA until just a few months ago."

"You seem to know a lot about me, but where I come from it's customary to introduce yourself before the interrogations start," Nyssa said in her natural Southern American accent.

"Harry Pearce, head of Section D. This is my section chief, Ros Myers, and you've met Lucas North, my officer standing at the door."

Harry gave a slight smile with his introductions, but both Ros and Lucas merely stared. Ros looked as tough as they come. Nyssa wondered if she could hold her own in a fight.

"So, what exactly is this about?" she asked.

 _Might as well get to the point._

Harry closed the file and folded his hands over it. He stared at Nyssa as if studying her expressions.

"I received a visit from the CIA informing me that you are currently on their blacklist. That you have taken up residence here in London. I am quite curious as to why you are here."

"You seem to know more about that than I do. Why don't you tell me?"

Harry opened the file again and continued reading.

"You have a brother, Michael. He is currently under investigation in Las Vegas, Nevada, for fraud and theft. Your father is wanted by the FBI for his connections, and your sister, Lucy, is wanted by the British authorities for her part in IRA terror attacks. Quite the family you have."

"My brother can take care of his own issues. My sister doesn't work with the IRA anymore ever since she disagreed with their tactics. And, I haven't spoken to my father since I was a kid. So, I ask again, what's your point?" Nyssa was getting bored.

"We have managed to look the other way of your petty crimes, but your current situation with the agency has left you with very few friends to help you. We have need of a person of your skills. I offer a trade. Work for us."

 _This is new!_

"And, what does that involve? What would be the trade?" Nyssa crossed her arms and leaned in.

"I would not wish to see you in trouble with the local authorities, not to mention your own FBI. You need to think about your future as well as your family."

"Don't threaten me, Harry Pearce. Leave my family out of this."

"I merely wish to help you. If you don't let me help you, there is no telling how bad this might get for you."

Ros passed a brown envelope across the table to Nyssa. Nyssa opened it and saw it was the Official Secrets Act. On the last page at the bottom there was a place for her to sign. Harry passed a fountain pen to her.

Nyssa quickly read the document and placed it back into the brown envelope without signing it. She placed her hands on top of it and stared back at Harry. Clearly, he had the upper hand, but she wanted to negotiate further.

"If I sign this, how is this suppose to work?" she asked.

"Lucas will be your handler. You are to work with him on everything that we call you in for. You are to check in with Lucas and not to leave London without informing us."

"My, it sounds so nice when you put it that way," said Nyssa as she glanced back at the envelope. "I've got somewhere I have to be right now. I'll think about this. So, if we're done here…."

Harry nodded, expecting that kind of reaction. He would let her go for now, but he wanted Lucas to keep tabs on her.

Nyssa stood up and turned toward the door. Lucas moved out of the way while she opened the door and walked out.

"Harry, there is something about this woman that I don't trust. Why do you want someone like that to work with us?" asked his second in command.

"She can be an important asset for us. You don't have to trust her Ros, but you can trust me. I know what I am doing. Lucas, tell me what you know about her daily activities."

Nyssa left the building and headed to the nearest Underground station. She took out her cell and called another friend of he's that could help her gain some leverage against MI-5.

She had to admit that getting back in through Section D would be a step closer to finding out about her blacklist, but she did not like Harry Pearce having that much power over her. Especially, having her family in the crosshairs did not sit well either.

A plan was forming on how to turn this to her advantage. If it worked, she would be ready for when they would meet again.


	6. Dinner and Family

**Warning: Some mild language.**

Chapter 6: Dinner with Family

Nyssa took a bus to her mother's home where Jack, Lucy, and the Lewis family were waiting. She knew she would be bombarded with questions the moment she walked in, so she prepared herself. Not everyone in the house had the full story, yet they all wanted answers.

Nyssa decided to take each person to the side and explain individually. The first person she pulled away was Jack.

"What happened? Did they tell ya anything?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! They said that I have two options. I work for them, or they make my life hell," she answered.

"That's helpful."

"The only way this will work is to gather some leverage over them. I've made a call to Barry."

"That's bloody daft. You know that? It's MI-5 you're dealing with."

"I don't want to start a war with the entire agency. I just don't like being treated as an asset. I need some leverage, or they'll have my ass in a sling and I won't get anywhere with them. If I work with them, they'll tell me what they know about my blacklist."

"These are not the bastards we've been used to dealing with. You know that, right?"

"MI-5? Are you working with them now?" asked Lucy. She stood in the doorway of the sitting room and listened to the conversation.

"They've been following me for a week. Today, they brought me in to offer me a job," Nyssa said.

"The CIA was bad enough. How can you get involved with those bastards?" Lucy crossed her arms as she confronted her sister. Jack left the room to give the girls their privacy.

"Does Mom know?"

"I haven't told anyone but Jack, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So, what are you going to do? I'm assuming you're going ahead with this."

"Lucy, please don't do this now. I'm trying to keep you from getting caught. Do you have any idea what will happen to you when the British authorities get a hold of you? You'll spend the rest of your life in prison or dead. Why did you come back?"

"You don't know? I came back for my family. I came back because I heard you were here with Mom. I came back because I don't want to run anymore. I'm through chasing Dad across the globe. I want it to stop." Tears began forming in Lucy's eyes. She wiped her face with her hands.

"I figured that since you were doing these random jobs helping people that maybe I could do that too. You know, work together like a real family," she said.

"But hey, what do I know. It's just a silly pipe dream after all."

Nyssa wanted to put her arms around her sister and hug her, but she was never an affectionate person. Her father was hardly around, and because she was the oldest she had to step up and take care of the family. She did not have time to stop and let her emotions go. That was what made her a good operative. Her ability to disconnect from the world.

Besides, no one ever asked her how she felt about anything. What she wanted. Not even now.

Lucy left the room while Nyssa pondered what their next move would be. At least the Lewis family could stay with Nyssa's mother. Lucy could watch over them and at the same time stay out of sight herself. That should buy Nyssa some time to make her next move.

Nyssa entered the sitting room to find everyone in the room looking to her for the answers.

"Jack, I need you to find out who is Brian O'Connell's lawyer. He might get O'Connell to back off." She turned toward Marilyn and Lucy. "Mom, is it alright if Kara and Rose stay with you for a few days until I can get their problems resolved?"

"Of course, Honey."

Nyssa turned to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy, I need you to stay with Mom and watch over the Lewis family. I want to get your issues sorted out, and maybe you won't have to hide for much longer. Please, do this for me," she said in a hushed tone.

Lucy took a breath and nodded her head. She knew Nyssa always did what was best for the family. She wished that Nyssa would, for once in her life, let go and stop sacrificing herself all the time.

"Alright, I guess. Mom, we'll let everyone get settled and start working on how to get Kara Lewis' life back."

Nyssa spent most of the afternoon implementing security measures around the house. She built a homemade electric doorknob for the back door. A motion sensor that she wired into a prepaid cell phone to call her if anyone came to the house. Lucy was there armed and ready if anyone suspicious came to the house.

As soon as Nyssa was satisfied that everything was secure, she left to go stopping at the garden store on the way. There was a home project she had to work on for Sam Walker.

Nyssa lived in an unusual place near the London Bridge. She had a loft, of sorts, in a warehouse. It was simple, quiet, affordable, had its own bathroom equipped with a shower and toilet. The rent was easy. A friend of Jack's allowed Nyssa to rent the space. Despite it was a warehouse and not an actual apartment, it was good enough to suit her current needs. Her place was ideal for when she worked on projects that required a lot of privacy.

Nyssa had been working on her project well into the night when she heard a knock on the door. She took out her .9mm and went to the door.

Nyssa pulled the door open quickly with her gun ready when she saw that it was Lucy.

"I want to talk to you about this afternoon," Lucy said as she entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to watch Mom and the Lewis'." Nyssa shut the door and walked around to face Lucy.

"I've been thinking a lot about what we said to each other today. We need to talk about some things, and they can't wait. You know that."

"And, while you're here, Mom and Kara are left unprotected."

"It's all about the job with you. I'll bet you're even thinking about going back to work for the CIA. I don't understand why you insist on going back to the people who put you through hell every day."

"If you have to ask, you'll never get it. It's just like coming back to England and putting yourself in danger. Any rational person would disappear and live off the grid."

"Then, you'll never get it either. You want the job to define you, to take the place of your family. I am trying to come home, and you are running further away."

Nyssa sat down at the edge of her bed and stared at her sister. She shook her head in denial.

"I want you safe, Lucy. I've been fighting to keep the family safe since we were kids, since Dad left."

"And, you can't keep doing that forever," Lucy said as she knelt down in front of her sister. "I've made my own decisions knowing exactly what I was getting into.

"I followed Dad to Ireland because I wanted to make a difference… Like you. Even though I was following a false hope about Dad, I was fully aware of the consequences. And, when my luck finally runs out, I will face the repercussions. But, I want my family around when that happens."

Nyssa took Lucy's hand and held it for a while. It had been a long time since she talked like this with her sister. She was right. These things needed to be said, but it did not change that fact that Nyssa would move mountains to protect her family.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the bench where Nyssa was working. She looked over the project she was building and smirked.

"I'll bet I know what this is for," she said.

"It's to get the attention of an old friend."

"Well then, don't let me keep you from it. I'll go back to Mom's. Please, try to think about yourself for once and not worry so much about other people. You've been looking after everybody your whole life. It's time to let go."

"Be safe out there, Lucy. I still have MI-5 lurking around. Don't let them see you," Nyssa walked back to the bench. She turned around as Lucy headed for the door. "I promise I will think about what you said. You're right. We needed to have this talk."

Lucy looked back and smiled before opening the door. She was about to leave but remembered she had to give Nyssa a message.

"Oh, another reason I am here is because of Mom. She said there is a change in dinner plans tomorrow night. Apparently, she didn't know you were bringing people over to stay with her, so she changed it to a restaurant. She wants you to call her for the details."

Nyssa smiled and laughed to herself as her sister left the warehouse. Soon the tension became overwhelming, and Nyssa felt the tears falling from her eyes. She stopped working and let herself grieve for a moment. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and needed to let go.

Outside of the warehouse a few blocks down the street, Lucas sat in his car and watched everything through the window. He saw Lucy go inside, then half an hour later, he watched her leave. He witnessed Nyssa stepping outside on the fire escape for air. She seemed to be crying.

Lucas watched her and studied every emotion that showed on her face. The silver light of the moon mixed with the faint street light brightened her eyes.

He felt a tinge of sadness to watch her in pain.

Suddenly, his cell was ringing. It was Harry.

" _Lucas, where are you?"_

"I'm drinking a coffee."

" _I know that you're just outside the warehouse. Go home, Lucas. I already have a surveillance team in place. I need you focused in the morning."_

"Harry, Nyssa had a visitor this evening. I recognized her. She is Lucy McBride."

" _Yes, I know. The team just alerted me moments ago."_

"Do you want them to bring her in?"

" _Not yet. I want to continue monitoring their movements. Give Nyssa a little time for now. I am curious what she will do. Go home. You'll see her tomorrow?"_

"Yes." Lucas smiled. He almost forgot about tomorrow.

Lucas hung up the cell and took one last look at Nyssa before driving away. She stopped crying and stared out into the night. He had to admit that despite her tomboyish personality, she was quite attractive. She still had a sad far off look in her eyes.

Any average man would want to save this damsel in distress, but Lucas knew better. He knew she could take care of herself, but to see her in pain, he suddenly felt the need to protect her.

He waited until she went back inside before starting the engine and driving away. There was other work to be done. Ben answered the advertisement to share a small flat with a Middle Eastern kid. He was set to move in tomorrow morning.

Early the next morning Nyssa delivered her package to the post, then she pulled out her Indian motorcycle to drive to her mother's house. So far, everything was quiet with Kara and her daughter. Brian O'Connell has not made another attempt on their lives though not for the lack of trying.

Lucy had some reliable sources still connected with rival families who told her that Brian O'Connell had put the word out to find the Lewis family and the people who helped them. They told her that there was a price on all of their heads.

Since Brian had no idea who Nyssa, Jack, and Lucy were, she was not worried. Besides, he wanted Kara. As long as they did not show themselves in public, they were safe….for now.

Marilyn took the opportunity to remind Nyssa about dinner reservations and to dress in something nice and formal. That meant that her mother had a dinner companion meeting them there, and this was not just a date with her mother.

"Can I just say that I have a headache and can't make it?" asked Nyssa to her sister in the next room.

"You know Mom. She will track you down regardless," said Lucy.

 _She's no help._

"Just so you know, I've thinking about what you said last night. You're right. I try to protect everyone in the world, and I can't do it all. I just want you to know that I do it because I love you and my family…..even though you drive me crazy sometimes."

Lucy smiled at the last comment.

"I know you do it out of love. I just want you to slow down. And, trust me and my decisions. I want us to take care of each other."

"I'll work on that." Nyssa hugged her sister. "Besides, I have something in the works that might help us both. Just trust that I can't tell you right now, but I will."

"Now, what about Mom's dinner date? What's up with that?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. I can't imagine she met someone for me in such a short amount of time. She didn't even know I was here until two days ago."

"Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"I have a theory, and I hope the company he works for has good medical insurance," she said under her breath. "Lucy, do you still have your dresses here. I need to borrow a nice cocktail dress for tonight."

It was about eight o'clock when Nyssa and her mother arrived at the restaurant. They took a cab since Marilyn did not have a working car and Nyssa only had the Indian. Plus, it would not be smart to valet park a stolen vehicle.

Marilyn wore a nice bright sun dress that was a two-piece with a modest red blouse and black pleated skirt that reached her ankles. It was a stark contrast to what her daughter was wearing.

Nyssa wore a navy blue sleeveless dress with a v neck that cut rather low. The dress was tight fitted with the skirt only coming down to the knees. It was rather tight in the chest area accenting her breasts more than usual. The entire curve of her body was on display for everyone to see.

With Lucy's help, Nyssa wore her hair down with only the sides pinned up and curled to fall down behind her head and back. Her make-up looked stunning.

She was turning quite a few heads when they entered which made Marilyn very proud. Her daughter always dressed like a tomboy, so it was good to see her looking very feminine and very gorgeous. Especially, since she was about to meet an equally attractive man waiting for them at the bar.

Marilyn was the first to see him. He was sitting at the end of the bar at the far side of the room facing the door. He seemed to have another person with him who was seated on a stool with his back to the girls.

As soon as Marilyn waved to him, Nyssa glared. The man she was waving at was Lucas. Somehow she knew it was him. It was too much of a coincidence not to be, but the second man that Lucas was with took her by complete surprise.

Marilyn started walking toward them. Lucas smiled and gestured for his friend to turn around. When Nyssa arrived behind her mother, the man turned around and introduced himself to Marilyn. Nyssa nearly fell over.

"Hello, I'm Harry Pearce."


	7. A Strange Development

**Mild language warning**

Chapter 7: A Strange Development

On the surface, Nyssa seemed content and happy. She smiled at the two men and shook hands with Harry like she was pleased to meet him for the first time. But, inside, her emotions were at war. She fought very hard not to scream and show her anger at every person in the restaurant.

Lucas was experiencing a different feeling. At first, it was one of triumph when he first saw her face when she entered the bar and saw him there. She was quite surprised. But, then he noticed what she was wearing. She was obviously not the same pain in the ass that he had been chasing all over London for the past few days.

Gone was the t-shirt, blue jeans, leather jacket, and boots. Her hair was curled and pulled in a nice style that fell down her back. She wore make-up with dark eye shadow to bring out her eyes. And, then there was the dress. Her previous wardrobe hid all of the curves that this dress only accentuated.

 _Get your head back in the game._

He shook off all the previous thoughts that paraded through his mind and concentrated on the moment. Harry brought him back to reality when he suggested they move to the table in the dining room.

Harry waved to the maitre d and took the lead with his hand on Marilyn's back to lead her along. Nyssa walked closely behind with Lucas right behind her. He could feel the tension each time he came close to her. He could also smell rose petals and citrus in her hair which was intoxicating.

They were seated, and Harry ordered a bottle of Merlot to start the evening. The conversations were cordial through the appetizers and salads.

Harry asked a lot of questions about Marilyn and the family. Marilyn answered them without suspecting anything. Nyssa was unusually quiet listening and only injecting when she wanted to seem sociable. If the conversation became too personal, she would direct the attention back to Harry or Lucas.

Nyssa felt that this was more like an interrogation disguised as polite talk. So, each time a question was asked about her, she would ask something personal in return. And, Nyssa was careful to watch if either of the men were lying.

Before the entrees were served, Marilyn excused herself for a moment leaving Nyssa to 'entertain' their dinner companions alone. As soon as Marilyn was out of earshot Nyssa's mood changed. Harry and Lucas kept their cordial demeanor, even smiled.

"Is this a new interrogation technique for MI-5? Get in good graces with the target's mother to ask potent questions disguised as casual dinner conversation?" she asked.

"I am merely getting to know the McBride family," Harry answered. "I want to know what is not written in your file. Besides, I'm sure you learned quite a few things about us as well."

"I know you two are very accomplished liars," she smiled. "and, very clever I might add. I may not have scratched the surface with Harry Pearce, but with my mother present, that makes it near impossible for me to lie without her correcting me. Very nice, but also very foolish."

"We know your sister is in London. We can so easily arrest her if you do not cooperate with us," Lucas chimes in. "Think about your family. Let us help you."

"How…. Exactly…."

"Work for us," said Lucas. The smile faded to a business expression.

The anger Nyssa felt was slowly boiling to the surface. A smile graced her lips while the storm inside of her escaped through her eyes.

"If I agree to this, you will do some things for me. The surveillance on me is a bit much for a former spy that's not on anybody's watch list, don't you think? Especially now, right here in this restaurant?"

The two men feigned surprise until Nyssa pointed out the couple in the corner by the kitchen, the person seated behind her near the window, and Jo was having a drink by the bar. Harry took a breath and gave a slight nod.

He would tip his hat to her if he wore one. Her observation skills were quite impressive. His people would have to get creative to keep up with her from now on.

"The other thing I want from you is access to my file." That was something he would not agree to. "I want to know who authorized my blacklist."

Lucas sat back and observed both Harry and Nyssa. He knew that Harry could not give her that file even if he wanted to. As a professional in her own right, she would know that as well, so why did she ask that question? What was she playing at?

"You know as well as I that I cannot give you that information," Harry said.

"That's so unfortunate considering what I said to you the last time we had this conversation. I told you already, do not attempt to use my family against me. I said that you will regret doing that, and yet here you are. I was willing to let it slide if you told me what I needed to know, now we'll just have to wait and see."

Marilyn returned to the table, and all the smiles and polite behavior returned with her presence. Both Harry and Lucas stood from their seats when they saw her, and Harry pulled out her chair like a gentleman would.

The server brought the entrees to their tables, and everything resumed like they were all old friends enjoying a meal together. After another hour had passed Nyssa excused herself from the table before the dessert was served.

"I'm afraid I will have to call it a night. I have to go to work in the morning," she said.

"Nyssa," her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry to pull my mother away from all of this, but I would like to see her home safely."

Nyssa placed her hand on Marilyn's shoulder, but her mother dis not budge. Her expression went from happiness to sour in just a few seconds. Nyssa was being rude, and she did not know why.

"I would be honored to see your mother home," said Harry. Marilyn's smile returned as she took Harry's hand to accept his offer.

"I don't want to burden you. I'm sure we can get along just fine."

"No burden at all."

"In fact, why don't I see you home. We can continue our talk," said Lucas as he stood from his seat.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Marilyn despite Nyssa's protests. "It's settled. You two go right ahead. I'll talked to you tomorrow, sweetie."

Nyssa tried to plead with her mother but gave up in the end. Once Marilyn had an idea in her head there was no changing it. Obviously, in her mind Lucas represented a possible suitor for her daughter. Of course, she would give them every chance to be alone.

Without pulling her mother aside and explaining what was really going on, Nyssa had no choice but to allow Harry to watch over Marilyn and take her home. She prayed that her mother would arrive safely, and that her sister would be safe as well.

Nyssa grabbed her bag and scarf and headed toward the door with Lucas right behind her. His hand rested on the small of her back as he escorted her out the door toward the street.

Lucas handed the valet parking attendant his ticket and turned to see Nyssa walking away from him. She was trying to hail a cab. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Nyssa….. Dammit, wait a minute," he yelled as he chased her down. He grabbed Nyssa's arm to spin her toward him.

It was unexpected, the loud and painful slap across his face when she turned around.

"You deserve far worse than that, but because there are people watching, I'll save that kick to the groin for later," she whispered before turning on her heels and leaving.

Lucas rubbed his sore cheek and turned back to see her walk away from him again. Anger rose in him. He was determined to not let her get away without hearing what he had to say.

He tried grabbing her again. This time he blocked another potential blow to the face. Nyssa pulled and fought against his grip while fighting her own instinct to defend herself. She did not want a physical confrontation with everyone watching.

"Stop fighting me and listen for once. We are trying to help you," he argued.

"Help me? I don't trust you. Any of you. Not after approaching my mother the way you did." Nyssa was furious.

"You know this job. It was necessary to get you to listen."

She pulled her arms from his grasp.

"Yeah, I know the drill. I would have done the same thing, but if you think that old trick would make everything alright, you are dead wrong."

"If you work for us, we can protect you and your family. Think, Nyssa. Without us, you are exposed."

"Don't pretend that this is about my well being. You don't care about that. If you want me to work with you, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

Nyssa turned away again before Lucas called after her. This time he did not just grab her from behind.

"At least, let me drive you home."

"I would think you have better things to do with your time."

"You mean like you? Picking a fight with the Irish mafia? How is that going, by the way?"

Nyssa stopped walking and turned back to face him. The sensible thing to do given her state would be to walk away, but he had a point. She was making a lot of enemies during her short time in London. Who knows what was lurking around the dark street corners for her.

Nyssa slowly walked back. She made sure to keep her temper in check the closer she got to Lucas.

By that time, the car arrived. Lucas walked to the passenger side to open the door for Nyssa, but Nyssa pushed ahead and opened the door herself. Lucas stood back and let her go. After she slammed the door shut, Lucas glanced at the snickering attendants who witnessed the argument.

"Sod off," Lucas said as he smiled and took the keys.

He walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. They said nothing for the first few minutes of the ride. Lucas wanted to take his time getting back to the warehouse to finally clear the air between them. He decided to change subjects and see if she would open up to him another way.

"If you and I are to get along, maybe you can tell me about your other job. Why are you getting involved with an Irish enforcer?" he asked.

Nyssa thought about his question before answering him. His behavior since she first laid eyes on him had been devious and untrustworthy. Would she really want this man knowing anything about what she and Jack had been doing these past few months? Her training as a spy screamed no. Trust no one. But, there was something about him that said otherwise.

She decided to go with her instincts but was careful to not let her guard down. Besides, she made a promise that she would later kick his ass for that trick he pulled tonight.

"He's been harassing a young woman and her daughter. I'm trying to get him to stop," she said.

"Why do you care so much? Is she a friend?"

"No, she's a woman in trouble, and I'm trying to help her. I don't know or care why you chose to do this job, but I did it to help people. That's what I do."

"Any progress? The last I checked you escaped a bar fight and started a firestorm outside a flat."

"Things got a little out of hand the last time, but we're handling it. I think I found somebody O'Connell will listen to."

Lucas pulled up to the warehouse. Nyssa did not bother wondering how he knew where she lived. He was a professional, and so was she.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said as he turned off the engine.

"Why? We're not dating. I don't need you to protect me. I've been taking care of myself and my family since I was a kid. Thank you for the ride home. Good night."

Nyssa opened the door and climbed out before Lucas could say anything more. He watched her slam the car door again and walk up the stairs to her apartment. Once she opened the door and walked in, Lucas turned the key and drove away.

Nyssa leaned against the door and sighed. It had been an emotionally draining day for her. Yet, this man Lucas, was surprising her at every turn. He was finally getting to her, and she had to focus.

It was like playing chess with these people. They had the upper hand with this last move, but she could not let them win. There was too much at stake.

Nyssa pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. It was late, but knowing him, he was still awake. He did some of his best work in the middle of the night.

"Barry! I'm giving you the green light. Do what you do best and call me when it's done." Nyssa hung up the phone and sighed. There was no turning back now.


	8. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Warning: Do Not try anything you read in this story at home. These are dangerous and considered Felonies. These characters are trained professionals. Also, some language is there too.**

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn of Events

It had been a few weeks since Harry and Lucas had their evening with Nyssa McBride and her mother Marilyn. Lucas told Harry what happened between them in the car, and Harry said that perhaps giving her some time might change her mind. In the meantime, he did not loosen the surveillance on her. In fact, Nyssa found a few listening bugs in her apartment and decided to play some AC/DC, U2, the Clash, and introduce these Brits to her entire collection of American Southern Rock and Roll. Malcolm felt like calling in sick if he had to listen to Freebird by Lynard Skynard one more time.

Harry had promised Sam Walker that he would look out for Nyssa. He could tell that the woman was more than just a potential lead for a case. Harry suspected that Sam saw himself as a surrogate father to her. After getting to know Nyssa and her mother that night, he felt protective as well. Nyssa would be a fine addition to his team if and when she agreed to join.

Harry had a full schedule ahead of him that day. He began with a morning haircut only to be met by Richard Dolby. The man never ceased to be annoying, always goating Harry.

Dolby mentioned Kachimov's disappearance in passing and asked Harry if he heard. Of course, Harry said nothing, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Dolby suspected. He was quite irritating.

Yet, it did not matter. No one on this side of the world would mourn that man's death. He did it for Adam. He would do it again for any member of his team. He could relate to Sam in that way.

Today was to be the first day to meet with the new Home Secretary. Ros was to go with him as the new section chief. The last thing he needed was Dolby pushing his buttons.

Harry pushed the last set of papers into his briefcase when his phone rang. Perhaps it was Ros. She was meeting with one of Adam's Pakistani assets that morning. She had Lucas with her.

"Harry Pearce," he answered.

" _Sam Walker. How are you, Harry?"_ asked Sam.

"Sam, how is everything in America?"

" _Hectic! How are things on your end?"_

"The same."

" _How's my girl?"_

"She is every stubborn. I presented my offer. She'll come round eventually. For now, I'm just keeping an eye on her."

" _Good. I thought you may want to know that I received a strange package a few days ago."_

"Oh?"

" _Someone saw fit to send me a pipe bomb, but get this. There are no explosives in it. The FBI is going crazy trying to figure out who did this."_

"You have an idea."

" _Somewhat. I think Nyssa's trying to get my attention. She called a few weeks ago and said she was going to get in touch with me one way or another."_

"Sam, are you sure about this girl? She seems slightly unhinged."

" _And that makes her unpredictable. No, she didn't do this out of malice. She did this to get attention. If she's not careful, she'll get the wrong attention. That's why I need you, Harry. I told you she's a real spitfire."_

"Yes, she hasn't made many friends in my section. She values her family above all. That's her Achilles' Heel. If an organization were to turn her, they could do it through them."

" _I agree. You're right about her family ties. That's why we need her to stay on our side. She's smart. She's a weapons expert. She has connections that even my own team doesn't have access to. And….It would affect me greatly if something were to happen to her."_

"Any closer on discovering who we are dealing with?"

" _That's the second issue why I called….. One of my agents who disappeared off the radar eight months ago ended up in the Potomac River the other day. There are signs that he was tortured. We are no closer to discovering who these people are, and with this kind of secrecy, it has to be high up."_

"I have my officers watching her closely. If and when she is approached, we will know."

It was the reassurance that Sam was looking for. If anything happened to Nyssa, it would be like losing one of his own daughters to this shadow monster. It would tear him up inside.

After Sam and Harry finished their conversation, Harry telephoned Ros and updated her on Sam's surprise package. He left out the rest of Sam's conversation and told her to take Lucas and approach Nyssa again. He wanted a little discreet assurance that she was okay and at the same time, found out what she is up to.

She had been unusually quiet these past few weeks, other than the usual games of cat and mouse with his surveillance teams. He wanted to know about this case that she was working on involving that single mother and her daughter. He was curious how she was going to handle that.

Ros and Lucas pulled up into the back of the warehouse where Nyssa was staying. Nyssa was outside working on something when she turned around to face them.

She was dressed in an old pair of blue jeans torn at the knees stained with various kinds of paint. She had on an old black sleeveless shirt and a pair of dirty shoes. She was hammering nails into a long strip of thick rubber.

"Interior decorating?" Ros asked in a sweet but sarcastic tone.

"A home improvement security project, of sorts." Nyssa smiled. "I find myself infested with a considerable amount of bugs lately. I thought maybe this might deter any future invaders from coming in."

"Charming," Ros smiled.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Nyssa asked as she resumed her working hammering the last few nails into the rubber.

"We received word that your old boss got an interesting package in the post the other day," said Ros.

"Oh, did he?" Nyssa kept her eyes focused on her work. Her actions were calm and not surprised.

"You wouldn't happen to know who sent it to him, would you?" Ros asked knowing what the answer would be.

"I sure couldn't tell ya. He and I haven't spoken in months." Nyssa hammered the last nail in and walked over to her work table behind Lucas. "But, if I hear anything about it, I'll let you know. Is there anything else?"

"Harry was asking if had given any thought to his proposal."

"I've given it lots of thought, and at this moment I find myself too busy." Nyssa smiled.

"Pity. It would certainly take care of your bug problem."

"I'm sure it would, but my current solution is proving to be much more fun."

"Try very hard to find the time. There is only so many moments I would find it in my heart to be gracious. And, my patience is wearing just a bit thin," Ros said as she slowly walked toward Nyssa.

Nyssa's smile dropped and the old stone glare formed. Sarcastic banter was one thing, but she drew the line when it came to someone intimidating her. One of these days she and Ros might get into a real disagreement.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm afraid you'll just have to give me a little more time. As you can see, I'm very busy right now."

Both women were staring each other down like cats fighting to see who was more dominate. It was Lucas who intervened by carefully stepping between the two.

"Ros, will you give us a moment?" he asked.

Ros gave a brief nod without breaking eye contact with Nyssa. She gave a mild grin to her and turned away heading back to the car. Nyssa turned her head to focus now on Lucas, but her facial features did not change.

"You need to stop this," he said bluntly.

"Stop this? Whatever do you mean? I just had an MI-5 agent try to bully me in my own place. I think I deserve to stand up for myself. Besides, who made you my protector?" Nyssa turned back to the table and reached for a can of silver spray paint.

"Look. It feels like everything that you worked for, everything you fought to protect has been taken from you, and all the people you know abandoned you. I know what that feels like. Let me help you."

Nyssa fought to keep her emotions in check. She felt like breaking down and crying, but that was the last thing she wanted to do in front of Lucas. So, she took a breath and turned around to face him.

"You don't know shit about me other than what you read in a file. So, don't act like we're kindred spirits or something. I want you two to leave now. I've got a lot of work to finish and clean up. Please go."

All Lucas could do was stand there and clench his fists when she spoke. Rage and compassion were at war in his heart as he fought to keep from grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking some common sense in her.

Instead, without speaking another word, he turned around and left the area. Nyssa waited until the car pulled away before she slammed her hammer into the table causing a dent in the wood.

 _Why does he make me feel like this?_

There would be plenty of time to indulge in anger and hurt feelings. She had to get ready for her meeting in the morning.

Lucas and Ros said nothing for the first 10 minutes of the ride back to Thames House. Ros could tell that Lucas was holding in his anger after the heated confrontation with Nyssa at the end. She knew he still had issues that he needed to work out.

"Lucas, I heard what she said to you," Ros said.

"I'm fine," Lucas answered in a low tone.

"She doesn't know your history. Don't get discouraged."

"I said I was fine."

"How did it go with the counselor this week?"

"Look Ros…"

"No, Lucas. I need you to focus. We have a potential terror attack eminent, and I need your attention focused on the job. The team needs you. Do you understand?"

Lucas looked over at his section chief, and his expression softened. He knew that it was Ros' way of coping in stressful situations. So many people in the country counted on them to do the job. Focus on the job, and the rest would not matter.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

They both sat in silence for the rest of the trip until they reached Thames House.


	9. Calling a Truce

**Warning: My usual warning to all my readers. Please Do Not try this at home. Plus, there's language.**

Chapter 9: Calling a Truce

A few weeks ago Jack informed Nyssa who was Brian O'Connell's solicitor. His name was Terry Sumner, a prominent solicitor with a long history of overseeing the family's legal needs. His clients were practically a who's who of crime families, and each of them kept him in quite a lavish lifestyle.

Terry Sumner owned a home in the Hampstead area of London. It was quite an area, a stark contrast compared to Nyssa's neighborhood. Every home had a small manicured garden area and a fence to separate the homes and the street for privacy.

Terry left his home every morning at eight. Right on the dot the gate would open and his dark Mercedes would pull into the street.

 _I love commuters. It's like they do all the work for you._

Terry turned his car into the street toward town when he suddenly blew all four of his tires. The rubber strap with the nails seemed to have worked. Nyssa waited until Terry came out to inspect his vehicle before she made her move.

For a prominent mafia attorney, Terry did not look like the most feared man in England. He was small in both height and build. He had black curly hair and a goatee. He saw Nyssa slowly approaching and took his dominant lawyer stance. If this girl was going to steal his wallet, she better know who she was dealing with.

Nyssa approached slowly keeping eye contact and smiling. She carried a London newspaper folded to a certain page. She wanted to seem as pleasant as possible.

"I'm going to feel really bad if you don't have a AAA card, or do you have AAA here?" Nyssa asked.

"Is this a robbery? My wallet and keys are in the car," said Terry.

Nyssa walked around pretending to examine the vehicle. She looked inside and kicked the tires like a person inspecting a car to buy.

"Oh, very tempting. Mercedes makes a pretty good luxury vehicle, but you have four flat tires, and I'm here for another matter."

She made the full circle around the car to face off with Terry.

"I'm not taking any more clients at this time." Terry's comment was dripping with sarcasm.

"Cute! I'm not here for new business. I'm here to discuss old business. Brian O'Connell!"

"And, my daughter wants a pony. I don't talk about my other clients."

"That's alright! I'll do all the talking then. Your client has been a very naughty boy. Witness intimidation on top of everything else could get him some serious jail time. Could be very troublesome for you other clients as well," Nyssa said as she slammed the paper down on the bonnet of the car.

Terry glanced at the picture of him walking from the courtroom with the head of the O'Connell mafia family.

"You are a very smart and attractive young woman, so I will give you a bit of advice. It is very unwise what you are doing. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I have an idea. I read the article. Scary mafia guys with guns. So, I will give you some advice. Tell your client to back off or there's going to be hell to pay." Nyssa turned on her heels and started walking away.

"I'll meet you here. Same time tomorrow, understand?"

Terry watched her go and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's Terry. We need to meet…."

It was the afternoon when Jack pulled into the parking lot of a pub. He got out of his car and went inside. He scanned the area the moment he stepped inside and found the table he was looking for. His other party had arrived before him and was waiting.

"Right on time. Good," said Lucas seated at the table with his back against the wall.

"What do you bloody want this time?" asked Jack as he sat in the chair opposite Lucas. " I told you what I know."

"Do you know Sam Walker?"

"Yeah, the American spook. So?"

"He got a package in the post. A pipe bomb. He thinks it's from McBride. You know her better than anyone."

"Sounds like she's trying to make a point."

"You don't seem worried about that? An unstable woman would send her former employer an explosive device? Did you know about it?"

Jack shook his head and said nothing. He did know Nyssa well enough that she was not unstable. While he knew nothing about the pipe bomb, he did know that it was not armed because she pulled something similar on a Libyan general a few years ago. It was all to prove a point. It was the same here, only he believed the reason was to get the agency's attention.

"Okay….. What do you know about Terry Sumner?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" A female voice asked from around the corner.

Both men turned to the voice in mild surprise before Nyssa came around to face them. She looked from Lucas to Jack and back to Lucas.

"Is it because this woman has no trust in you to explain all about her private life in full detail?" she asked.

"Nyssa," Jack said with a smile. "I didn't know you…."

"What? That I figured out that these guys were using you to spy on me? What a surprise."

Nyssa walked around the table and took the seat next to Jack facing Lucas. She waved to the bar maid and ordered three drinks for the table, then turned her attention back to Lucas.

"After that little dinner date you and I had with my mother, I started to wonder how you managed to talk with her without me or my sister knowing it. The only time she was alone in public was at her doctor's appointment. I was waiting in the parking lot and didn't see you go in, so you had to arrive before me." She turned from Lucas to Jack.

"You knew I was going there, Jack. Same thing with the pub when we were confronting Brian O'Connell. Lucas was there in the nick of time to rescue us." She turned back to Lucas.

Nyssa smiled and watched both of their reactions. The bar maid brought over the drinks. Lucas pulled his money out and paid for the round, then waited until she left before he spoke.

"You are very good. I can see why Harry thinks so highly of you, although I can't agree. I don't trust you either. I think you are arrogant, crass, and you do not play well with others. It's that kind of attitude that can get a team killed."

"So, we don't like each other. I'm so glad that we agree on something."

 _And, yet I have to work with you to get the answers I need._

Nyssa felt admiration for Lucas in addition to total frustration. He was doing his job exactly the way she would do it. In a way, he was right. They were kindred spirits. They were thinking along the same patterns. It was like looking at another version of her, which was what made him so irritating.

"But, I'm interrupting your little meeting, so I'll just step out," said Nyssa as she rose from her chair and walked toward the door.

Jack jumped from his seat and chased after her. He called for Nyssa to stop by the time they stepped out of the pub.

"Nyssa…. Wait….," he yelled.

"Yeah, Jack? What'ya need?" she asked.

"Stop that. I want to explain."

"What did they do to you? They either promised you something, or they threatened you."

"They have my pension. I just have to watch you. Tell them what you're up to. If you stay where they can see you, they'll lay off."

"That's still bullshit, Jack. No matter how you sweeten it."

"If I lose my pension, you'll be changing my pants when I'm old and drooling."

"I'd smother you with a pillow first." Both Nyssa and Jack laughed a little. "I'll figure out what to do about them. You're my friend, Jack. And, as a friend, I trust you'll give them just enough to be happy and out of our hair."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Nyssa laid her hand on Jack's shoulder to reassure him.

"I'll let you know what happened with the lawyer later. Right now, I want to have a private talk with my number one stalker."

"I'll ring you later," Jack said as he walked away toward his car.

Nyssa watched him go and turned to go back inside. Lucas did not move from his seat. Obviously, he watched the conversation between Jack and Nyssa through the window. When Nyssa came back inside, he kept his eyes on her. She walked back to the table and sat in her seat that she had earlier.

"So, are there any more associates of mine that you want to threaten into spying for you?" she asked.

Lucas grinned at her sarcasm. She was definitely entertaining.

"When will you people learn to stop harassing me?" she asked. This time she sounded more like she was pleading.

"We need you as much as you need us. If you want to keep working in the service, work with us. Harry is giving you a chance."

"I have thought about your offer, and if the circumstances were different, I would take it."

"What's holding you back?"

"I want to clear my name. I want to know who did this to me. Whoever put me on the blacklist ruined my life. I won't be able to go into a room now without everybody looking over their shoulders at me. You know as well as I do that trust is everything in this business. It's hard to find someone to trust and even harder for them to trust you. I have lost that and may never get it back. I really do hope that you of all people would understand that."

Nyssa took a quick drink from her ale and stood from her chair.

"Thanks for the drinks."

She turned to leave the pub again and heard Lucas calling her name to stop.

"I'll drive you home."

She thought about declining for a cab but changed her mind. At least, he was being civil. She accepted and walked with him to the car.

They drove in silence for the first few minutes until he broke the ice and asked her how her case was coming. She mulled over in her mind if she should even discuss her Lewis case with him. That was one of her rules, never to discuss a client's case with outside entities. It was more for privacy than anything.

"I don't know yet. I have another meeting for tomorrow with the lawyer of the gangster who shot at us a few weeks ago. I'm hoping maybe he can get his client to back off," she said.

"And, if not…..?" he asked letting his question linger while waiting for her to finish.

"If not, then, I don't know. I'm working on that."

Lucas chuckled at her words. He had to admit that she intrigued him. Never before had he ever seen an agent who could adapt so quickly in any situation. It was like she was making it up as she went along.

Nyssa could not understand why she felt a sense of calm around Lucas. She would conclude that based on his past behavior, he was the least person she would trust. Yet, she felt safe around him, like someone she could tell all her secrets to.

No, she had to focus. She was letting her guard down. He was a charming and handsome man who knew just how to work those qualities to his advantage. That made him a good spy. He had the ability to lower the target's defenses.

Well, he met his match. She was not like the other gullible marks he was used to dealing with. She was a professional with the same type of training. She had to stay focused on her own mission, to find the person who blacklisted her.

Lucas drove to the back of the warehouse and parked the car. He opened his door just as Nyssa was about to exit the vehicle.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"With you. I'm walking you to your door," he said with a smile.

"How very gallant of you! Look, I'm flattered that you want to prove that chivalry still exists here in England, but I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself." Nyssa closed the car door and walked around to face him. He was much taller than she was.

"Oh, that's not the reason," he smiled. "I need to use your loo."

He closed his door and walked toward the stairs leaving her to smile at him. _He's a persistent bastard._

Lucas reached the door and turned for Nyssa to move in front of his. She unlocked the door but froze in place. Something was not right. She carefully pushed the door open to see a barrage of photos covering her floor. She and Lucas cautiously walked inside scanning the area.

The photos were all of her, who she talked to, where she had been. There were even pictures of Lucas in his car, at the pub. Someone, not MI-5, was leaving her a message.


	10. Too Many Secrets

**This one was a little difficult because Nyssa seems to get herself in such a situation that it's hard to figure a way out of it. I literally played out certain scenes three times before I finally got the answer. Sometimes your characters get into such trouble, then they whine for you to get them out of it. Go figure! There is language in this chapter too, so heads up. I want to thank Antonia Caenis and transmissionends64 for being such loyal and supportive fans. It's giving me a fresh love for writing again. My husband is also encouraging me to write the movies that I had planned years ago, so I like to believe this is my motivational tool. Plus, Nyssa is a fun character to write about. I always wanted to pit her against someone like Lucas North and see if they play nice together. Nyssa is extremely competitive and likes to win.**

Chapter 10: Too Many Secrets

Nyssa leaned down to pick up some of the pictures to examine them. Lucas sped past her to finish securing the apartment. He checked every door and window for access. Nyssa noticed that a lot of the photos were taken in her mother's neighborhood on the day of the doctor's appointment. Whoever took the photos had been following her and the MI-5 team right up until yesterday.

Lucas pulled out his mobile to ring Harry. The apartment was no longer secure. He knew Nyssa would not like it, but he would have to bring her in.

"Harry, I'm at Nyssa's flat. Someone broke in and left photos of her and the team all over her floor," Lucas said.

" _Bring her back to the grid. She is no longer safe there,"_ ordered Harry.

"She may object to that."

Nyssa looked up when she heard Lucas talking about her. She could only guess what they were saying. Lucas would take her to a safe house where she would be guarded 24 hours a day, and she would never find out who did this. No, that was not an option for her.

"Copy that. We will see you on the grid." Lucas hung up the phone and turned to Nyssa. He prepared himself for another fight.

"I'm taking you to the grid. This place is no longer safe," he said.

"And, then what? I spend the next several days, maybe months under 24-hour guard while my family is out there unprotected?"

"Nyssa, if you were in my position, what would you say?"

"I would say the same thing you're telling me, but Lucas, I am not an innocent civilian. I have my family to consider. I cannot be locked away in some safe house for God knows how long."

Lucas took a breath before he spoke again. She had a valid point, but she had to know she would not be safe here. Even her mother's house was compromised. They had to talk to Harry and the team, perhaps come up with another option that everyone would be satisfied with.

"Alright, but we're going to Thames House to talk to Harry. We will find a place for you to stay where you can come and go as you please."

"I'll agree on one condition that I decide where I go from there."

While Nyssa packed a small bag, Lucas walked the perimeter looking for anything suspicious. Lucas wanted to keep everything like they found it for his team to investigate. Nyssa left the photos on the floor save one. She kept the picture of her walking to her mother's front door. She quickly stuffed it in her bag before Lucas could see, then she crossed the apartment and headed out the door.

They drove to Thames House in silence. Both Lucas and Nyssa were lost in their own thoughts on what had just happened. Maybe the O'Connell family wanted to intimidate Nyssa, but with the timing of the photos taken, it did not seem likely.

They exited the pods and stepped onto the grid. Connie was the first to greet them.

"Well, Lucas. It seems you had quite the busy morning. We've already sent a team to Nyssa McBride's flat to sweep the area. Harry's been waiting for you in his office," she said.

Lucas walked straight into Harry's office with Nyssa right behind him. Both Jo and Malcolm looked up from their computers as Nyssa walked past. She smiled and acknowledged them before entering the office. Ros saw the group go inside and followed behind Connie.

Harry was on the phone but quickly hung up the moment they stepped inside. Connie closed the door behind them leaving the four of them in private.

"Well, we meet again, Nyssa," said Harry as he gestured for them to sit. Ros elected to stand by the door and observe the scene. "Lucas, report. Exactly what did you see?"

Lucas told Harry everything he saw when entering the apartment. Nyssa was amazed at his total recall of everything including the number of photos and what they were. She put her hand on her bag that she had sitting on the floor. Luckily, Lucas did not see her taking the photo from the other evidence.

"So, Harry, what's next?" he asked.

Harry turned to Nyssa who remained silent throughout the conversation. If this was the work of the mysterious faction that Sam told him about, then Nyssa was in danger. It would only be a matter of time before they would try to bring her in.

"Do you know who is behind this?" Harry asked Nyssa.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she answered.

"It is no secret that you have made considerable enemies during your brief time in our city," said Ros. "I can't believe that there isn't one person who would catch your interest."

"Well, you tell me," said Nyssa addressing everyone in the room. "You have a better idea then I do. I am just this rogue ex-CIA agent who randomly came into town one day. Based on what I've only heard about what I've been accused of, and you said yourself that I have a good share of enemies. If someone were to take me out, I would think that everyone's problems would be solved. So, why do you all care so damn much.

"You know what is going on, don't you?" Nyssa asked directly to Harry. "You know or you have a very good idea, so you tell me what you know."

The silence in the room was deafening. Harry and Nyssa stared at each other while the rest were waiting for some kind of response. Finally, it was Harry who broke the ice.

"I assure you that I know nothing more than you do at this moment, but for now, we need to move you to a safe house for your protection."

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Nyssa said as she shook her head. She turned to Lucas. "I told you I will not be put on 24-hour guard while my family remains unprotected."

"We have think of your safety," said Lucas.

"Then arrest me. That's the only way you will do it. Drag me to prison. I won't do it otherwise."

Nyssa stood from her chair to go, but Ros remained planted at the door. Ros looked to Harry and back to Nyssa who was determined to get past her no matter what. If Ros wanted a fist fight right in the middle of Harry's office, Nyssa was in a mood to oblige her.

"Lucas, I wish to speak to Ros in private. Please wait with Nyssa outside."

Ros looked to Nyssa who merely glared at her until she stepped aside. Nyssa opened the door and stomped out with Lucas giving Harry a questioning stare before following her out. Ros closed the door and turned to Harry.

"Harry, what exactly is going on? For once, I will say I agree with her. Why is she so important?"

"Ros, I was told not to say anything about this, but I will need your help. Therefore, there are some things that you need to know, but we must keep the others in the dark for now. At least, until we know what and who we are dealing with."

As Harry explained to Ros about Sam Walker and the phone call, Nyssa paced around restless like tiger in a small cage. The rest of the team tried to seem uninterested, but her pacing was too distracting.

"Nyssa….," Lucas started to say something, but Nyssa held up her hand to stop him.

"I should have never come here. I should have never let you talk me into this. You know, I can handle this myself, so I'll just go."

Nyssa turned toward the pods when Lucas stepped in to block her exit. He held up his hand to grab her arm, but she stepped back.

"You know that you can't leave, and coming here was not a choice."

"Yes, it was. I can choose to go wherever I please."

"I would have forced you."

"And, I would have kicked your ass for trying."

Both Jo and Malcolm lowered their heads and smiled. She and Malcolm glanced at each other. While Jo was trying not to giggle, Malcolm's mouth popped open and quickly shut. He had never heard anybody speak to Lucas in such a forceful manner. Yet, here was this American holding her own like someone with no fear. Lucas, on the other hand, looked like a man fighting to keep from strangling her.

Just before the argument escalated into something more physical, Harry and Ros exited the office to talk to the battling couple.

"Nyssa, you have to see that you cannot go back to your flat at this time. You need to go somewhere safe," explained Harry.

"I'm not going to a safe house. I told you this."

"Fine, a hotel. You can come and go as you please, provided that one of my officers accompany you." Harry was a serious as a heart attack.

"I don't do well with playmates."

"Well, as you say, you are a rogue ex-CIA agent in my country. It would be irresponsible of me to let you roam free with no restrictions of some kind."

Nyssa crossed her arms in defiance and waited for her new babysitter. Harry called Lucas into his office.

"Harry, what exactly are we dealing with?" Lucas closed the door behind him.

"Lucas, I want you to stay close to Nyssa. We cannot afford to lose track of her no matter how much she objects. If anything like this should happen again, I want to know about it."

"What is it, Harry?" Lucas sounded concerned.

"In truth, I don't know."

It was at that moment that Lucas' mobile signaled a text message. It was Ben telling Lucas that they needed to meet.

"Go, take care. Jo will take care of Nyssa today until we need her for the operation. Focus on Ben and the mission at hand."

Nyssa checked into the hotel under the cover name that Ros provided. Connie had called ahead on Ros' orders and made the reservation for an American named Daisy Sanders. Since MI-5 was footing the bill, there was nothing she could do about the name. She made a mental note to get back at Ros later for the cover name.

Upon entering the room, Nyssa secured the door and pulled out her phone. She called her mother and sister to check on their safety. Then, she called Jack to update him on what was going on with her situation. She was careful not to say too much for fear of who might have been listening.

"I don't know, Jack. I have a few ideas. I may have a lead in all of this," she said as she pulled the picture from her bag.

" _What about MI-5? Maybe it's best to let them handle it."_

"And, when they get to these people, what happens to me? No, I want to clear my name. I need to find them myself. I do agree with MI-5 about one thing. They are using me as bait to draw them out. Maybe I should start acting like it."


	11. Change of Plans

Chapter 11: A Change of Plans

A knock on the door pulled Nyssa out of her thoughts for the moment as she placed the picture back in her bag and pulled out her gun. She had been staring at that picture studying every inch of it for the last two hours and was no closer to discovering anything new, other than it was taken in her mother's neighborhood.

Nyssa looked through the peep hole and recognized the blond girl who dropped her off at the hotel. She opened the door. The blond girl held up a paper bag with a bottle of Merlot inside.

"I'm Jo Portman," she said. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier, and you didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation. I thought you might need some provisions."

Nyssa opened the door wider and gestured for Jo to come inside. She quickly glanced down the hallway before closing the door behind her.

Jo took a quick look around the room before she turned her attention to her host. There was a navy blue overnight bag at the foot of one of the full beds. The sheets were turned down halfway with the pillows propped up against the headboard. The television remote was laying in the center of the bed. The brown leather jacket she wore was draped over the second bed which otherwise laid untouched.

Jo turned to face Nyssa. She was dressed the same as she was that afternoon on the grid in a black sleeveless top with blue jeans and her black ankle boots. Nyssa stood with her hands in her pockets expecting Jo to say something.

"I take it you're on the night shift?" asked Nyssa. It was clear in her voice she did not like the arrangement.

"Not really," Jo answered. "I just thought you might like a drink."

Nyssa smiled and gestured for Jo to make herself at home. Jo placed the bottle on the table and pulled out some plastic cups and a cork screw. She poured a couple of glasses and handed one to Nyssa. Jo took a sip and sat on the edge of the other bed. Nyssa pulled her boots off and tucked her legs underneath her on the first bed. She positioned herself to face Jo.

"Well, my father always said to never turn down a free drink. That is, if a friend was offering it," said Nyssa. "So, who told you to come and be my friend? Harry or Ros? It can't be Lucas."

"Why would you say that? What exactly is going on between you two?"

 _Straight to the point. I'll give her that._

"There is nothing going on between us," Nyssa smirked. "Lucas and I don't get along. In fact, the only thing we agree on is we don't like each other. What made you think to ask a question like that?"

"I don't know. A feeling, I guess. The way he looked at you back on the grid."

Nyssa furrowed her eye brows in question then shook her head and smiled. A small blush rose in her cheeks. She took a quick sip to hide it, but Jo saw the reaction.

"You're observant, but I'm afraid you'd be wrong."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jo spoke again to change the subject.

"It was my idea to come back with the bottle of wine. I thought you might need someone to talk to," Jo said.

"That's nice, but I've been on my own most of my life, and I've learned to choose my friends carefully. Besides, I'm a bit too much for people."

"I've noticed you were able to hold your own in front of Lucas."

Nyssa got up and walked over to grab the bottle to refill her cup. She offered the bottle to Jo who took it and refilled hers.

"That comes with growing up in the back woods of Southern Georgia with a brother and a bunch of male cousins. My sister and I were really the only two young women in the family. Just us tomboys in a sea of testosterone."

Jo giggled at that last statement before taking another sip. She was beginning to like Nyssa. She imagined this tough young girl rough playing with a bunch of boys, learning that she had to be just like them in order to survive.

She found herself relating to that very same thing. No matter how much advanced society had become, it was still a man's world in the end. A woman must learn to fight and hold her own in it.

Before long, the wine took her thoughts to memories she had suppressed. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to bring her back to the present. She looked up to see that Nyssa had not noticed the brief moment of anxiety and smiled.

The two women talked and laughed well into the night until the very early morning. Jo collapsed on the extra bed while Nyssa laid awake in the bed near the door. Her mind was going over the day's events. She closed her eyes and pictured her apartment and how the photos were laid out on the floor. Then, she pictured the one photo of her walking to her mother's house from the street that day she went to take her mother to her doctor's appointment.

Nyssa opened her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. 02.30. She would only get a few hours of sleep before she had to be at Hampstead to see Terry Sumner. She had to get Kara Lewis' problem with the O'Connells straightened out before she could tackle her own.

Nyssa thought about taking Jo with her to the meeting as per Harry's orders, but she quickly decided against it. To hell with Harry's rules. She had spent months in London on her own before MI-5 became involved with her life. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Nyssa managed to get a few hours of sleep before her mind woke her again. It was only half an hour before dawn, and Jo was still asleep. She dressed quietly and left the room. She left a brief note written on the hotel stationary and left it beside Jo's things. Nyssa hoped that the team would just give her a few hours and not send out the army to track her down.

It was 08.00 when Lucas walked onto the grid. Malcolm was the only other person working at his desk when Lucas came in carrying his usual box of assorted pastries.

He was still having trouble putting on the weight he had lost during all those years in the Russian prison. It may have been from the night terrors he was still having, and the sudden need to go for a midnight run because of them.

Malcolm glanced up from his computer and smiled at his old friend as he brought him his favorite breakfast pastry.

"Good morning, Malcolm. You're here early. Did you even go home last night?" asked Lucas as he pulled a chocolate donut from the box.

"Yes, I went home, eventually. I was analyzing the photos that were found at Nyssa McBride's flat," said Malcolm. "I've been studying the angles of the photos to see where the photographer was actually standing when he took the picture. I am comparing them to the CCTV videos to see if I might get a visual of who was taking them. I sent a copy of the photos to your e-mail."

"Good. Let me know when you find anything."

Lucas laid the box on the table and went to his desk. He took off his coat and draped it over his chair before logging into his computer to read through his e-mails. It had been another hour before Ros and Connie joined the team on the grid.

Ros watched as Lucas fell into his routine, studying the computer intently. She was amazed at the total recall of his memory. He had become a valuable member of the team, but she worried about his health.

It had not been that long since Lucas came back from Russia, and eight years in a place like Lushanka would break even the toughest of men. On the surface, he seemed fine, but his thin body structure and the dark shadows under his eyes suggested that he still had problems. She would have to watch him carefully to make sure he did not pose a threat to himself or endanger the team. She cared for her co-workers, especially Lucas. But, their safety, not to mention the success of the mission was the top priority for her.

Lucas looked through all of the photos that were in his e-mail, but there was something wrong. The number of pictures that Malcolm sent over did not match what he could recall.

"Malcolm, did you send me all of the photos found in the flat?" he asked.

"Yes, that's all of them."

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Ros asked.

"There's one missing. A picture of Nyssa walking down a sidewalk."

"You know what it looks like?" Ros knew better than to ask that, but sometimes it was easy to forget who she was talking to.

Ros' mobile rang just as they were discussing the missing photo. It was Jo.

" _Nyssa is missing again. I woke up to find that she had gone but left a note. It says that she had a meeting to get to, and she would be fine on her own,"_ said Jo.

"Alright Jo. Let it go for now. We have to concentrate on Nadif. I need you back on the grid," ordered Ros.

" _Understood."_

"Looks like Harry's little pet project has flown the coop again. Jo said that Nyssa left a note saying that she had a meeting this morning," Ros informed Lucas. "Do you think she may have stolen the photo?"

"The only other person in that room with motive was her. She still doesn't trust us," said Lucas.

"Fair enough. I don't trust her. Do you know where she might be going?"

"Yes. I'll find her." Lucas was careful not to let his anger show, but Ros could tell he was livid.

 _I certainly wouldn't want to be her when he finds her._

At 08.00 Nyssa was walking along the sidewalk waiting for Terry Sumner to drive by. The last several mornings when both Nyssa and Jack watched, he was very punctual. She stopped next to an old car parallel parked on the street and checked her watch. No, she was right on time, but he was nowhere to be found.

What she did not see was a detonator attached to the bottom of the car she was standing next to. There was enough explosives to destroy the car and anyone standing near it.

Across the street a bald man in a blue t-shirt and white jacket was watching her. While Nyssa checked her watch the man took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. When he hit send he quickly looked up to witness the explosion. Only, nothing happened. He dialed the number again and hit send. Again, nothing happened.

Nyssa started walking casually down the street and turned a corner out of sight. The bald man was so busy with his cell phone that he did not notice Nyssa quietly approaching him from behind. She waited until she came right behind him before she said anything.

"Remote trouble?" she asked.

The guy was startled and turned around to see Nyssa holding up the remote trigger assembly.

"I borrowed this when you went to take a leak."

Like a flash, the man pulled his gun from his shoulder holster, but Nyssa kicked him in the groin before he could aim. She grabbed the hand with the gun, twisted his wrist away from her and broke his index finger. The man dropped the gun to the ground just as she twisted her body inward to heel kick his calf. He fell to his knees then was punched in the face by a left hook.

The guy fell to the ground then turned on his back only to come nose to nose with the barrel of his own gun. Nyssa had recovered the gun on the ground then turned it on him.

"So, I take it Terry Sumner is not coming?"

The man was silent. Nyssa pointed the gun at his other leg.

"I'll take the other knee out if you don't talk to me," she warned.

The man's attitude changed from defiant to fearful.

"Okay. The lawyer talked to the family. No deal. They said to kill you all."

"Really." Nyssa swung the gun across the man's face knocking him unconscious. "That's not what I was hoping they'd say."

Nyssa tucked the gun behind her back under the jacket and walked away.

Nyssa walked into Marilyn's house a few hours later to find Rose Lewis watching television, and Kara was in the kitchen helping with the dishes. Apparently, Marilyn made lunch for her guests. Jack and Lucy were in the back garden waiting for Nyssa. She called Jack before she arrived and updated him on what had happened with the solicitor.

Nyssa called Lucy and told her that she was coming over to discuss a new plan. They had to resolve this soon. The Lewis' could not hide forever.

"Nyssa." Marilyn caught her as she was heading to the back door. "Did you fix Kara's problem?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well Sweetheart, you need to hurry it up. Kara needs to get back to work, and Rose has a dance to go to tomorrow night."

"Mom, one thing at a time, please." Nyssa hurried through the door before her mother could stop her again.

Jack and Lucy were standing by the back door when Nyssa exited the house. Lucy stood with her arms crossed and Jack turned to face her with his hands on his hips. Both of them looked like they were expecting an answer to come from Nyssa.

"So, did we manage to make this worse, or what?" Lucy asked in her usual candid way.

"We have to come up with another plan. Obviously, trying to reason with them is not going to work."

"That's an understatement," said Jack.

"I say we go in and take out O'Connell. No one's going to cry over that loser anyway," stated Lucy.

"Oh, great idea. Start a war with the entire Irish mob. Might even get killed as a bonus," Jack argued.

"Maybe you don't have the stomach for it," Lucy shot back.

"Will you two stop arguing. I may have an idea that we can work with. Jack, you said that Brian doesn't really get along with the family, right?" asked Nyssa.

"He doesn't make a lot friends, but he's still a valued employee."

"Yeah, what if he was no longer so valued?" Both Jack and Lucy gave Nyssa a confused look. "What if it turns out he's been acting as an informant for the Metro police or Scotland Yard?"

"Maybe the family would stop protecting him, to say the least. But, how are we going to make it seem like he's an informant?" asked Lucy.

"That's where we need to get creative. Jack, we need to borrow your girlfriends new camera," said Nyssa. Jack gave a sigh knowing that he was not going to like this.

While Nyssa was working out the details of their new plan, the doorbell rang. Nyssa heard the commotion her mother was making and opened the back door a crack to see who it was. What she heard next made her want to scream!

"Oh, Lucas. It's so nice to see you again. Please come in," said Marilyn with a smile.


	12. Forming an Alliance

**Warning: I never add language just to be doing it. There is always a reason, and since my characters are not saints, they do get a little lippy at times. There is some strong language with this chapter.**

Chapter 12: Forming an Alliance

"Dammit." Nyssa closed the door and turned toward Lucy and Jack. "Lucas North from MI-5 is here. Just when I thought things were gonna get better. Lucy, you are not here. Understand?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Did you tell him I was here, Jack?"

"No… Well, sort of….," Jack said looking guilty. "He asked about you this morning, but I didn't think he'd come here."

"What do you mean, 'he asked about you'? Have you been telling him everything about us, you son of a bitch?" Lucy asked. The anger was forming on her face.

"Lucy, don't start. I'll explain later. Now's not the time. He doesn't know you're here. I want to keep it that way. I'll go and try to get rid of him. Jack, we'll discuss this later. You two stay out here until he leaves and try not to kill each other."

Nyssa gave them a last warning look before opening the door and walking back into the house. Marilyn was all smiles while Lucas was politely talking with Kara Lewis. Rose continued to watch television and look glum.

"There's my daughter. Nyssa's been helping Kara with her problem," said Marilyn.

Lucas' smile faded as Nyssa crossed the room toward them. The two of them stayed cordial to each other while Marilyn and the Lewis' were present, but underneath, each of them wanted to strangle the other.

"Hello, Lucas. May I ask what you're doing here?" Nyssa smiles but stood her ground.

"Looking for you," he smiled. "I was telling your mother how much I enjoyed our night together, but you didn't return my calls. I would love another chance, just the two of us this time."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to invite you to dinner at my house sometime," Marilyn said beaming with excitement.

Her eldest daughter had a handsome young man pursuing her. Marilyn saw this as an opportunity for Nyssa to settle down to a normal life. Maybe even start a family of her own. At least one of her three children might turn out better than Frank. The only problem that she could not understand was why Nyssa insisted on pushing him away.

"Mom, may I talk to you for a minute?" Nyssa gently pulled Marilyn away from Lucas toward the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Nyssa, I don't understand why you are constantly rude to this young man. He is very handsome, charming, and it's obvious he is interested in you."

"Mom, you don't know anything about him. Of course, he's charming. He's a manipulative bastard."

"Nyssa…. Don't you dare say things like that. What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Can we not discuss this now? I have to get him out of this house, or have you forgotten that you still have your fugitive daughter hiding as we speak. We can't let him know that she's here."

"Why do you always do this?"

"Mom, I'm leaving now. When I get back, we'll discuss it then. Please, no more blind dates with total strangers."

Nyssa stormed out of the kitchen leaving her mother fuming for a short period. She returned to the sitting room with her best smile. She imagined how much she would enjoy beating him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry about my mother. She gets a little excited over simple things. Look, I'm very flattered, but I've been so busy that I really haven't had any time. In fact, I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Oh, I was just about to invite you to walk with me. It's a beautiful day. I know of a park that's very picturesque."

 _He knows. Shit._

"Perhaps, maybe a walk would do me some good. A place where we could come and go as we please sounds very ideal."

Nyssa turned to her mother and the Lewis' and said her goodbyes. Marilyn smiled and gave Lucas an open invitation to come back again, to which Nyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped out of the house and walked toward the street.

"So, now what? Am I under arrest? Harry said I could come and go as I wanted," she said with the irritation coming through her voice.

"Don't play me, Nyssa. This is not about leaving the hotel alone. It's about the photograph," Lucas turned to her in anger.

He grabbed her arm and nearly jerked her around to face him. She could tell in his actions that he was angry, yet she continued to act innocent.

"What photograph?"

"Don't lie. You've stolen evidence. I have every right to take you back to Thames House and lock you away until you come clean. Where is it?"

Nyssa could have continued pretending ignorance, but she knew it would gain her nothing.

"I don't have it with me. It's back at the hotel."

"Fine. Let's go get it."

While still holding on to her arm, Lucas led Nyssa to the car door and opened it. She climbed in, and he nearly slammed the door in frustration. He circled the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

Lucas wasted no time questioning Nyssa further as he drove back to the hotel. She could tell he was angry to the point of losing what little control he had left.

Somewhere deep in her conscience she regretted not telling him. It was very rare for her to feel any regret over the choices she made.

"This would be a lot easier if you will just do what you are told," he said.

"Really! I guess you always do what you're told," she fired back.

Lucas pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car. He killed the engine, but instead of getting out, he turned to Nyssa. He would have it out with her right now and end this charade.

"You have been battling with me from the moment we met. From the very beginning you have not shown that we can trust you."

"Trust is a two-way street, Lucas. From day one I have been constantly followed. My apartment's been bugged. My friends and family have been harassed and used against me. And, now I can't so much as go to the bathroom without an MI-5 agent attached to my hip, so cut the bullshit about trust."

There was a moment of silence between them before one of them spoke again.

"This may be just another assignment to you, but these people, whoever they are, ruined my life. It's personal to me. I want to know who they are and why they are doing this to me. Your boss knows what's going on, but he is hell bent on keeping me out of the loop. And, it's not just because I didn't sign your secrets clause. If I can't get answers from him, I'll find them myself."

"You can't do this on your own. You need our help… You need my help," he corrected. "If you agree to no more secrets, I will help you with this. But, you still need to think about your safety. Let me protect you."

Nyssa stopped with the defensive attitude and took another breath. He did have a point. She still needed them, whether she liked it or not. After a moment of thinking, she came to a decision.

"Come up to the room. The photo is in my bag," Nyssa consented.

They both exited the car and walked into the hotel. Nyssa led the way to the room. She had finally gave in to Lucas' proposal.

On the way to the room, Lucas noticed the difference in how Nyssa carried herself. She was not so rigid and defensive as he had seen her in the past. Her body looked more relaxed. He smiled to himself as he walked behind her, feeling like she was finally beginning to trust him. Yet, he still felt like he would have to watch his back around her. She had a long way to go to gain his trust.

They entered the room, and Nyssa led him to the navy blue bag on the floor next to one of the beds. She opened it and pulled out the photo.

"Here, keep it," she said as she handed it to him. "I only know it was taken the day I took my mother to her doctor's appointment. That's how I know that it can't be Brian O'Connell. The timing doesn't fit. So, we're in agreement? Anything you find out about this case, you'll tell me?"

"Agreed, if you will do the same."

Nyssa sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay, I will. However, if I find out you're still holding out on me, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Lucas smiled. Somewhere in his twisted mind he would enjoy a wrestling match with Nyssa and see how good she really was. She was a woman not afraid to get very physical if the situation called for it. Suddenly, an image popped in his brain, and he quickly shook his head free of it.

 _Stop that. You need to stay professional._

The sound of Lucas' mobile ring brought him back to reality. It was Connie.

"Connie, what's happened?" he asked fearing the worst.

" _It's the waterfall, Lucas. Ros needs you on the surveillance team following Nadif. She believes the dry run may only be days away."_

"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour." Lucas hung up the phone and turned to Nyssa.

"I have to go."

"I understand. I'll try not to get into trouble while you're gone," she smiled.

"I want to finish this discussion. Let's say dinner tomorrow."

"Is this a date or meeting?" she asked in a playful tone. She watched him slightly blush from her teasing, and she smiled.

"We'll see." Apparently, he was equally playful.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to dig up something more appropriate to wear."

The memory of that navy blue dress crept back into his thoughts for a moment as he said his goodbyes and headed out the door.

Nyssa's body shivered after he left the room. There was something about him that made her feel this way. It excited her and angered her at the same time. She was attracted to a man she felt she could not trust, and that was a recipe for disaster.

Nyssa went back to her mother's house to finish her conversation with Lucy and Jack. At first, she felt relieved after making this deal with Lucas. But, of course, she still kept her eye out for any shadows that might be watching.

Sure enough, there was someone with curly black hair and goatee watching her as she walked the last few blocks to her mother's house. She decided not to engage him right away. If he was MI-5, she only deserved it for slipping away that morning. But, something did not seem right. He did not act like a trained operative, more like an amateur.

Nyssa pulled out her phone and took a quick picture taking care for him not to see. She would have Lucy or Jack use their contacts to see if he worked for the O'Connell family. If so, then they would have to move the Lewis family to another location immediately.

Nyssa walked into the house where she was tackled with questions from everyone inside. First, it was her mother and Kara wanting to know about the situation with the O'Connells. When will they get to go home and get back to their normal lives?

Then, there was Rose Lewis, who was complaining that she had stayed in this house for too long, and she wanted to go home in time for her school dance. Lucy and Jack waited until Nyssa cleared the human gauntlet before tossing their issues on her plate.

"Mom, Kara, we're working on a new plan. The lawyer didn't work out quite like we wanted, but we're getting there. Now, Mom, I'm going out to the back garden with Lucy and Jack. We need to talk alone."

Nyssa moved quickly through the house past Jack and Lucy, who followed her out the back door. Once they were clear, Jack closed the door, and Nyssa rolled her eyes. She shook off her frustration and got back to the matter at hand.

"Well, since you're still here and not in a MI-5 basement, things went well?" asked Jack.

"They went okay. He was angry that I kept the picture from him," Nyssa answered.

"Wait… What picture?" Lucy looked confused.

"Somebody in town wants to send me a message. Yesterday, a number of photos of me were scattered all over the floor of my apartment. MI-5 wants to bring me in for my own safety."

"Maybe you should," said Jack. "All of this is to set you up for something bigger. Maybe you should let them help you, hide you somewhere safe."

"And, what about my mother, Jack? Lucy and Mike? You and the Lewis family? No, I can't be locked away somewhere for my protection," said Nyssa.

"So, what about your MI-5 stalker? Is he going to be a problem?" Lucy asked.

"We came to an understanding, at least for now." Nyssa turned to Jack bringing up another problem that was bothering her. "Jack, did you notice a kid across the street from the house taking pictures while I was gone?"

"No. I didn't see anybody."

"Well, he's there right now. It's hard not to notice him. Either he's just an innocent landscape photographer, or he's a stupid kid the O'Connells got to scout out the place. He's no spy, that's for sure."

"If he works for the O'Connells, he'll tell them where the Lewis' are," said Lucy.

"That's why we need to ambush him. Jack, you and Lucy go around the alley and across the street. Flank him from behind. I'll draw his attention to the front. When you grab him, get him off the street and into the alley. I'll meet you there."

Nyssa went back through the house and out the front door. Jack and Lucy did what Nyssa said and went through the back gardens making a large circle across the street to avoid being seen. After they cleared the street, they split up, each taking a different path to cut off any escape the young man could take.

Nyssa came out of the house and began walking down the street watching if the guy was following her. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye. He was taking pictures, unaware that Jack and Lucy were almost on top of him.

Nyssa walked to the corner and stopped. A few seconds later, she saw that both Jack and Lucy grabbed the man from behind and pulled him into another alley out of sight. Nyssa quickly crossed the street and cut into the alley to join them.

"Hey, let go! Get off!" shouted the guy as he struggled against Jack's grip.

Jack twisted the guy's arm until he screamed in pain. When Jack had him facing the ground, the guy stopped struggling. His anger turned to fear and began pleading with them not to hurt him.

"Calm down, kid! What is your name?" asked Nyssa.

"His name is Kyle Marcus, according to his ID," said Lucy as she flipped through his wallet.

"You can have whatever's in me wallet. I got a watch. Whatever! Just let me go," he said in a London Cockney accent.

"Why were you taking pictures of us?" asked Jack. He loosened the pressure he had on the kid's arm while still holding him to the ground.

"There was an advertisement online. £500 quid. Said to take pictures of the girl with the dark hair. I'm not being funny."

"Who did you talk to about this?"

"No talking! E-mail!"

The guy gave the e-mail address to Nyssa, and Jack let him up. They made him swear not to tell anyone about what happened and let him go. The kid took off like a shot.

"So, why put some poor kid through all this? What did they hope to gain from it?" asked Lucy.

"There are some people who want nothing more than to let you know they're watching you." Nyssa said as the team walked back to the house.


	13. Working Together

**I'm going to divert away from the original storyline of episode 3 for the sake of my timeline of this story. It won't change too much. I promise.**

Chapter 13: Working Together

That evening, Lucas got a text from Ben asking him to meet. It was a stormy night, and Lucas usually disliked going out in the rain. But, the message sounded important. Lucas already informed Ben about the waterfall, perhaps he had more information to share about the dry run.

Lucas stood in a public garage waiting for Ben to arrive. It was 01.00 and he was pretty tired. He had an eventful day chasing Nyssa again and spending the afternoon in a surveillance van watching Nadif. By the time he got to his flat he collapsed on his couch for two hours before he got the message to meet. He heard the thunder and groaned. Sometimes he envied his neighbors who had average daytime jobs. No real action, decent hours, and they had personal lives outside of their offices. It sounded boring, but sometimes boring was more appealing.

Lucas looked at his watch. He was right on time, but it seemed that Ben was half an hour late. He tried not to worry too much. He knew that Ben lived in close quarters with an Al-Qaeda operative. It would be extremely difficult to get away in the middle of the night without it looking suspicious. He decided to wait for fifteen more minutes before he sounded any bells. Ten minutes later, He saw Ben turning a corner from the street and headed for him. He was wearing his jogging gear that he wore the last time Lucas met with him.

Ben's information confirmed their intel so far about the upcoming terrorist attack. The dry run was to take place in three days. Lucas would inform Ros and get the team ready. Everything was running like clockwork. Until the day of the dry run, there was nothing left to do but wait.

After Ben left, Lucas started walking back to his car when the runoff from the rain hit his face. Suddenly, he was back in the Russian interrogation room tied to a table. A wet cloth covered his face while the interrogator poured a bottle of water over his face. He could not breathe. He was choking. He felt like he was drowning while he struggled against his restraints.

" _Tell me about sugar horse," said the interrogator in Russian._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas pleaded._

" _Tell me about sugar horse," the interrogator repeated._

" _Please, I don't know anything about sugar horse," Lucas said again._

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Lucas fell back against the brick wall and out of the water. Once he was out of the way of the way of the rain his head cleared, but his memories remained fresh. His stomach threatened to empty whatever contents were still left in his system.

Lucas waited until his body was under control before he pulled out his mobile phone and called Harry.

"Harry, I need to see you. It's important," said Lucas.

Lucas sat in Harry's office for a full hour explaining his flashback. With each telling of the story, Lucas felt like he was reliving the nightmare, only this time, he felt more under control.

Unfortunately, Harry did not provide any answers to what sugar horse meant. He did provide a small amount of comfort for Lucas' sanity. Lucas stood and headed for the door. Before exiting the office, Lucas turned back to face Harry.

"I would hate to think that I went through all that for nothing," said Lucas.

"I understand." Harry reassured him. "How was Miss McBride today? Ros told me about the photograph."

"She gave it back to me, and I brought it to Malcolm."

"Do you suspect there is anything untoward about her?"

"I believe that she wants to clear her name, but she doesn't trust anyone to help her. It's bloody hard trying to protect her when she is fighting me every step of the way."

"Do you believe she will continue to withhold information from you?"

"Yes. I do believe that."

"Then stay close to her, but don't tell her everything. She could get hurt if she insists on embarking on this one-woman crusade of saving the world."

"I'm suppose to have dinner with her tomorrow evening."

"Good. It seems you've managed to take the first step towards an alliance. Make it count."

Lucas smirked as he turned and left the office leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry's smile faded as he thought about sugar horse. How did the Russians know about that? That operation had been going on for decades. His mind went to the safety of his network. How much of the mission was compromised? Are his assets in danger? Who could he trust?

Harry did not get much sleep that night. His mind was haunted by his fears of the sugar horse operation. There was no other way for the Russians to know about sugar horse unless somebody told them. Somebody he worked closely with for many years.

There was no other choice. He would conduct an investigation of his own. An investigation into his own people. Who on his team was the traitor?

The next day Nyssa spent her morning at her mother's house. Rose Lewis was becoming impatient. Her school dance was that evening, and Nyssa had to explain that her mother's problem would not be solved in a few hours.

"Did you give Lucas a ring?" asked Marilyn after following Nyssa into the kitchen.

Nyssa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued to pour herself some coffee. Nyssa may have been half English by blood, but she was raised an American Southern girl. And, for her, tea should be served cold in a glass with ice. Marilyn always made sure that there was fresh coffee when Nyssa came for a visit.

"Actually, Mom, he invited me to dinner tonight. I'm here to borrow something from Lucy to wear," Nyssa answered.

Immediately, Marilyn flashed a big smile for Nyssa. Finally, someone who seemed nice without a criminal record for her daughter.

Nyssa motioned for Lucy to join her in the back garden.

"Mom, I need to talk to Lucy for a moment," she said.

"Of course, Honey." Marilyn went into the living room with the Lewis family.

As soon as Nyssa and Lucy were clear, Nyssa filled Lucy in on her deal with Lucas.

"Do you trust him? He's MI-5. He lies for a living," she said.

"I feel like I want to trust him, but I know better. He'll only tell me what he's allowed. I gave him my word that we would work on this together, but I didn't say that any leads I find I can't check them out first."

"Going around the Brits. Sounds like fun."

"What I'm worried about is Mom. That photographer was just outside this house." Nyssa's tone changed. Lucy could hear the faint sound of anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah, but he wasn't a spy. He was just a kid."

"He was directed to this house by somebody."

"Do we need to move Mom? Now you're spy paranoia is rubbing of on me."

"She won't go if we move her now. Besides, it might tip off whoever's behind all of this. And, for the record, I've seen you get pretty paranoid without my influence little sister."

Lucy and Nyssa smiled at each other after that comment. Nyssa was right. Lucy learned her lack of faith from her father, just like her siblings.

"If you and Jack say anything about me or my situation, don't do it here."

"Got it. Now, I guess there's no point in talking you out of this date, so what are you going to wear tonight?"

Lucas spent most of the morning in a surveillance van casing Ben's flat. He watched as Nadif made an unexpected visit and felt helpless. If Ben needed backup, no one could get to him without compromising the mission. Luckily, Ben was able to handle the situation and Lucas' worst fears were avoided.

Lucas returned to the grid to finish his paperwork when Malcolm called him to his computer. He had just finished his comparison of Nyssa's photos with the CCTV footage.

"I may have the photographer. This young man is in nearly every one of the footage taking photos," said Malcolm as he showed Lucas some of the footage.

"What about facial recognition? Is there a name for this man?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, his name is Kyle Marcus. He's a professional photographer. I pulled his face from his face from his criminal record. Apparently, he was arrested for stalking a few celebrities in the past."

"Good work, Malcolm. Text his address to me. I'll go pay our friend a visit."

Lucas was in the parking garage when he received the address. The flat was located in North Kensington. With no time to lose, Lucas headed toward the flat.

Kyle Marcus was walking down the sidewalk toward his flat when Lucas spotted him from the car. He was carrying a g bag of groceries and was fumbling in his jacket pocket for his keys. As he headed up the steps toward the door, Lucas approached him.

"Kyle Marcus!" he called.

"Yeah?" replied Kyle looking very confused. This man looked familiar.

"I want to talk to you about photos you took of a woman on the street."

Suddenly, Kyle recognized Lucas as one of the men that crazy woman associated with. He took a defensive stance and started creeping up the stairs.

"Look, I don't want no trouble. I said I was sorry, didn't I?" he said.

Lucas became confused and stopped walking. He held up his hands in an attempt to calm the kid down.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas tried to reassure the kid.

"I done told that other girl everything already. Why don't you blokes stop harassing me, 'ey?"

"What other girl? What did she look like?" Lucas had a sneaky suspicion he already knew the answer to his own question.

"She was short with dark red hair. She had two others with her. A girl and a guy. Look, I told them I won't be answering any more ads. That's it."

"An advertisement to follow the girl and take pictures. Why?"

"I don't know why. It was easy money. £500 quid. Just said take pictures of her and whoever she's with."

"Do you have a name of the person you were working for?"

"No name. Just e-mail."

"Okay. Give me the address, and we'll call it square."

After Kyle gave Lucas the address, Lucas hurried back to his car. He texted Malcolm the address and asked him to check it out.

Lucas phoned Harry in the car and updated him on everything so far. Nyssa found the photographer yesterday and obtained the e-mail address, but she did not inform Lucas of any of this. She still did not trust him.

"Should I bring her in?" asked Lucas.

" _Meet with her tonight as planned. Get her to trust you. If she is not cooperating, I want full surveillance back on her in the morning," said Harry._

Lucas hung up the phone and drove to his flat. Tonight was Nyssa's last chance. If she did not come clean this time, then he might strangle the truth out of her.


	14. Alliances

Chapter 14: Alliances

Lucas arrived at the hotel at 20.00 and walked straight toward the lounge. He stopped at the entrance and scanned the room. He saw Nyssa seated on a bar stool stirring an apple martini with one of those plastic stirs. She had right leg crossed over her left and was staring into her glass.

As if sensing that someone was watching she looked up and turned toward the entrance. She wore her hair down with only one side pinned an over her ear. She wore a burgundy red backless dress with a flowing skirt that came up to her knees. The hem line was jagged and was shorter in the front than in the back. Again, the dress accented all the right curves of her body. She had matching open toe high heel shoes that added some height to her small size.

At first, Lucas just stood there and took in how sexy she looked. Then, when she turned to look at him, his brain kicked in, and he remembered how angry he was at her for withholding information again.

 _That dress screams honey trap. Just what does she think she is doing?_

Lucas strolled up to her and smiled. She returned the smile as he sat down and ordered a drink for himself.

"So, I see you took advantage of the couture shop in the hotel. You look beautiful," he said trying not to sound like an amateur pickup artist.

"Thank you." Her smile got bigger. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Lucas was dressed in a navy blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. His clothes enhanced his blue eyes.

 _Wow! He's really cute when he dresses up._

Lucas and Nyssa carried on with the small talk while they enjoyed their drinks. Then, Lucas paid the tab, and he and Nyssa walked to the restaurant.

The restaurant was located next to the hotel. It was an elegant place decorated in a French style. They ordered another round of drinks with their meal and continued talking and enjoying the evening through the appetizers and salads. When the entrees arrived, Lucas chose that moment to confront Nyssa about the photographer.

"There's been some development in your case. Malcolm may have found the photographer responsible for the pictures we found in your flat." Lucas took out his cell phone and pulled up the picture of Kyle Marcus caught on the CCTV camera. "Do you recognize him?"

Nyssa looked at the photographer and schooled her expressions to reveal nothing.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is Kyle Marcus, a professional photographer. I thought that you might know him since you confronted him yesterday afternoon."

 _Oh damn!_

"I saw him outside my mother's house taking pictures. My first thought was that he was working for the O'Connell family, so Jack and I ambushed him on the street."

"You and Jack? Marcus said there was a girl there. Who was she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was just me and Jack. No one else was there." Nyssa tried to look as innocent as possible, but Lucas was not buying it.

"Nyssa, if we are to work together on this, you have to be straight with me. No more lies. You have to trust me." Lucas looked right into her eyes, staring her down.

Nyssa's response went from innocence to defiant. Either Lucas was pleading or threatening, she decided she would have none of it.

"Trust you. I trust my family, with the exception of my father and brother. I trust Jack. I trust a handful of the men I served with in my unit. And, despite recent events, I trust Sam Walker. When you and I have saved each other's lives more times than we can count, then you can tell me to trust you."

The two of them sat there in silence soaking in what was said. Each of them had a point. Lucas read Nyssa's file and was very familiar with her background. She spent half her life learning not to trust people. Even members of her own family had betrayed her in the past. It is not surprising that she struggled with trust issues when the very people she had put her very faith into had betrayed her. That nearly destroyed everything she believed in.

Lucas knew what that was like. His past experience with trusting his very own team cost him eight years of his life. He thought back to that moment and sighed.

"You're right. Neither of us has behaved in a way to prove trustworthy to the other. I know what that's like, putting your very life in the hands of people who destroyed your trust. I had eight years of my life taken from me because of a betrayal. But, you can't do this alone. Please let me help you."

Lucas' plea touched a nerve in Nyssa. For the first time in the brief time that she had known him, she believed him. He was also right. With his help and contacts from MI-5, she could solve her case far easier than she could out in the cold.

She was about to say something when her cell phone began vibrating. It was Marilyn calling. Normally, Nyssa would just let the call go to voicemail, but her mother knew that she was having dinner with Lucas and would not dream of interrupting. So, she knew that something was wrong.

"Lucas, it's my mother. I'm sorry. I have to take this."

" _Nyssa, we have a problem. It's Rose. Kara is worried to death."_

"Mom, what happened? What do you mean, 'it's Rose'? Did somebody come to the house?"

" _You have to get here. We don't know what to do."_

"Okay. Calm down. I'm on my way." Nyssa hung up and turned to Lucas.

"There's been an incident at the house. I need to go. I'm sorry about tonight."

Nyssa started gathering her things and stood to go when Lucas pulled money from his pocket to pay the check. Nyssa stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you," he answered casually.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. I can handle whatever it is. It has nothing to do with my case."

"Nyssa, if it has anything to do with the Irish crime family, you will need backup." Lucas flashed a grin. "If you don't allow me to come with you, I will call for CO19 to be at your house before you get there."

"This is a private thing, not an undercover mission. CO19 won't respond to a call like that," she said.

"They will only know what I tell them."

Nyssa stood there for a few seconds weighing her options. She knew that Lucas was bluffing. He would never take agents off their jobs just to check on Marilyn. However, he would follow her to the house.

"Alright…. Fine…. Let's go."

Lucas grabbed his coat on the way out the door and gave the valet attendant his ticket. He kept a close eye on Nyssa in case she pulled another trick to lose him.

They climbed into the car and raced to Marilyn's house. Lucas parked the car a block away from the house. As he reached for his gun he kept in the glove box, she placed her hand on his arm as if to stop him.

"Why don't you wait in the car. I'll call you if I need you," she said.

"Why is that? What's in that house that you don't want me to see?" Lucas demanded. Her secretive behavior was started to annoy him.

"Nothing. Look, I don't have time to argue. You want me to trust you. Now's your chance to prove it to me. Just wait here."

Nyssa opened the door and was halfway out of the car when Lucas grabbed her arm. He jerked back in and pulled her close. He looked her straight in the eyes when he asked her his next question.

"Is your inside that house?"

Nyssa did not answer, but her eyes told him what he wanted to know.

"We know she is in London, and I know she helped you yesterday. She had been here this whole time, hasn't she?"

Nyssa just stared at him. The fear was growing in her eyes to give him an answer. Of all the things he learned about this woman tonight, he learned how fiercely protective she was of her family. She would probably go to jail or even die for her sister.

"Yes." She barely whispered the answer.

This was the ultimate test of trust. She finally dropped that wall that she had between them and trusted him with the most important secret in her life. If he told anyone else, she would take it as a betrayal, and all the struggling he went through with her to gain her trust would be destroyed.

"Do you trust me now? Let me help you. I won't tell the others. I give you my word on that."

He let go of her arm. She said nothing and climbed out of the car. Lucas followed, and the two of them hurried to the house.

Marilyn let them in as soon as they reached her door. Kara was on the couch in a hysterical state. Lucy was trying to comfort her. All the women were dressed in their pajamas.

When Lucas walked into the house, Lucy looked at her sister in horror. Nyssa held up her hands in surrender and mouthed the words, 'it's okay.' Kara was too emotional to notice, nor did Marilyn who walked around the couple wringing her hands with worry.

"How many men were there? Did you get a good look at them or their car?" Nyssa asked.

"There was nobody. She snuck out on her own," said Lucy. Her eyes went from Nyssa to Lucas. She glared at him while Nyssa continued questioning everyone about Rose.

"Her school is hosting a dance tonight. She wanted to go," Kara said through her tears. "If anything happens to her….."

"I won't let that happen. I'll find her first. Mom, Lucy, stay with Kara. Lucas and I will go to the school and bring her back," said Nyssa.

Lucy walked toward Nyssa and pulled her into the kitchen leaving Lucas to finish getting the full story from Marilyn. Lucy seemed livid and ready to lash out at her sister.

"Just what do you think you are doing bringing him here? I thought you wanted to keep MI-5 away from us," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I don't have time to get into this with you right now. I have to find a headstrong teenager. I'll explain when I get back, and please don't go anywhere. For once in your life trust that I know what I'm doing," Nyssa pleaded with her.

Nyssa walked back into the living room with Lucy right behind her. Lucas got the name and address of the school. Nyssa turned to both Kara and Marilyn and reassured them that she would find Rose.

As Nyssa walked out of the front door, Lucas followed behind. Lucy stepped in front of him and spoke in a low tone so only he could hear.

"I don't know what you said to manipulate my sister into trusting you, but I don't. If I see you step one foot out of line, I'll kill you myself," she said with a smile.

Lucas did nothing but smile in return and left the house.


	15. A Breakthrough in Trust

Chapter 15: A Breakthrough in Trust

Lucas sped to the high school as fast as he could drive. Nyssa told him everything about her meeting with Terry Sumner and the hit man she dealt with the other day. The O'Connell family knew where Rose went to high school. If they wanted to flush Kara into the open, they would use Rose to do it.

When they arrived at the school, Lucas parked the car in the street behind the building. They could here the music coming from inside and a few students lingering outside. So far, they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay. Hopefully, she's in a large crowd of people," said Nyssa.

"Let's take the front of the building and work our way to the back," said Lucas checking his .9mm before sticking it in his back pants under the coat. "If anything happens, we'll split up and meet back here at the car."

"Got it."

Nyssa had the disadvantage of wearing a dress where concealing a weapon was impossible. If anything did happen in there, she would have to improvise.

Lucas and Nyssa exited the car and walked to the front of the high school. They entered like they were part of the faculty and scanned each area for Rose. Nyssa spotted Rose and rushed toward her calling her name.

"Oh, no! Why can't you leave me alone. I just wanted one night," Rose argued.

Nyssa grabbed Rose's arm to lead her away, but Rose fought and pulled away from her. Lucas was right behind them watching their backs. He spotted two men dressed in plain clothes heading toward them very quickly.

"Nyssa… Behind us," he said as he pulled the girls through a door that lead into another hallway.

"You are such a drama queen. Just leave me alone," Rose said again in protest until she also saw what they were running from.

Nyssa saw a broom handle in the corner and used it to jam the door shut. The two burly men slammed into the door trying to open it with no success.

"Take Rose out the back toward the car. I'll meet you there. I'll take care of these two," said Lucas pulling his gun from his back.

"Be careful!" Nyssa grabbed Rose's wrist and ran down the hallway toward the back exit. Rose stopped fighting but was now too stunned to move very fast.

Nyssa and Rose turned a few more corners and found the exit. Nyssa reached the door but stopped. Through the small center window she saw two more guys rushing toward the same door from outside.

"Shit!" She turned to Rose. "Is your chemistry lab close by?"

Rose nodded and led Nyssa down another hallway until they found the lab and rushed inside.

The two men pounded on the door with all of their strength, but the broom handle held together. It didn't take long for one of them to find an alternate route into the hallway. Of course, Lucas anticipated that move and hid behind the other door as it opened.

Lucas pushed the door with all his strength against the first guy knocking him back into the room. Lucas grabbed the second guy by the jacket and used his momentum to pull him through and slam his head into the wall on the opposite side. The man fell to the floor clutching his head in pain.

Lucas was so focused on the last guy that he did not see the first guy recover and throw a left hook at Lucas'. Lucas spun around to aim his gun, but the other guy was ready and knocked the gun from Lucas' hand.

Lucas grabbed the man by the front and kneed him in the stomach. While the man was doubled over, Lucas also tossed him into the wall then gave him a right cross. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

The other man recovered and charged at Lucas grabbing him by his midsection and slamming him into the other wall. Lucas doubled over but recovered just enough to throw another right cross at the man's jaw forcing him to stagger downward. Lucas kicked him in the head forcing the man's head back, and he fell on his back also unconscious.

Before the school security got to him, Lucas picked up his gun and put it behind his back under his coat. He turned and took off after the girls.

The moment the girls entered the chemistry lab, Nyssa shut the door and searched the room looking for something to fight with. Rose turned off the lights until Nyssa told her to turn them back on.

"But, they'll find us," Rose said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"We're not hiding." Nyssa continued searching until she found a leather welding glove and a hand-held welding torch.

Nyssa used the welding torch against the metal door handle to heat it up. While the handle was cooking, she looked up at Rose who seemed frozen with fear.

"Rose, look at me. Is there another way out of this room?" she asked as calmly as possible.

Rose nodded her head and pointed to the door on the far side of the room. Nyssa followed her gaze and nodded in turn.

"Listen to me very carefully. I need you to go out that door and head to the street behind the building. The car is parked out there."

"Please don't leave me," Rose said as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Look at me. I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to do this for me. Seriously, go. I'll be right behind you."

That seemed to convince Rose enough to run for the door. As soon as she was clear, Nyssa dropped the torch and grabbed a metal container by the nearest table. She slipped on the leather glove, hid behind the door, and waited with her gloved hand positioned over the door handle.

The two men chasing them hurried down the hallway checking every door. Nyssa waited until one of the men grabbed the door handle and screamed in pain as his hand sizzled against the hot metal. Wearing the heavy leather glove, Nyssa quickly turned the handle and jerked the door open pulling the man inside. The momentum propelled him forward until he slammed his head against the table in front of him.

The second man forced his way partially inside holding his gun in front of him. Nyssa pushed at the door slamming it shut on the second man's arm. She smashed the container over the man's hand knocking the gun out of his hand. She opened the door again and swung the container across the man's face. She broke the man's nose stunning him long enough to push his face into a wall.

With both men down, Nyssa found some cording to tie their hands and feet together. She tightened the last knot when Lucas burst through the door and saw Nyssa tying up the two men on the floor.

For a brief moment, he forgot about the situation and was very impressed at how she handled herself. Then, he saw that Rose was missing. He became concerned.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"I sent her out the back door before they came in. I didn't want her catching a stray bullet in the fight."

Lucas and Nyssa ran out the back door of the lab that Rose used and exited the building. When they got to the street where Lucas parked the car, Rose was not there. Nyssa felt a little panicked until she heard sobbing around a brick wall. Rose was crying in the shadows.

"Rose, we have to go before the cops get here," said Nyssa putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose lifted her head to look at Nyssa. Her eyes were swollen. Her nose was runny. Her face was moist from her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have listened to you," she said through her sobs.

"I'm never gonna have my life back, am I?"

Nyssa gently pulled Rose into a hug. She looked over at Lucas while Rose cried on her shoulder. His face softened a little and allowed her the time to comfort the teenager.

"Let's get you back to your mother for now. I promise you that I will get you your life back," said Nyssa.

Nyssa helped Rose into the car, and Lucas drove them back to Marilyn's house. Kara wanted to rush out of the house to hug her daughter, but Lucy held her back until they got inside.

Lucy followed the Lewis' into the next room while Kara comforted her daughter. Marilyn turned to Nyssa and Lucas who stood just inside the door. She wanted to know what happened, but Nyssa dismissed the details for later. The important thing was that Rose was back, and she was safe.

Nyssa and Lucas left the house. Lucas drove Nyssa back to the hotel. He walked her to her room and stood by until she opened her door.

She stepped inside the room but turned back around to face him. Her expression was one of disappointment. Deep down inside, he wanted to go in there, but he knew that now was not the time. The evening was too emotionally draining for both of them. They both needed some time.

"Normally, I would invite you in, but we still have some issues to work out. My sister, for one," said Nyssa leaning against the door.

"I know." Lucas smiled. "She told me at the house earlier this evening that if I were to step out of line, she would kill me."

Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"She is as equally protective of me as I am of her." Her expression went from smiling to serious. "Please, don't tell your team about her. Don't tell Harry."

"I won't. I promise." He slowly moved closer to her. "Do you really believe you can help that family? We can get them a new life, a new identity."

"Thanks, but they did nothing wrong. They shouldn't have to run. I have a plan. Jack and I will fix it."

Lucas grinned at her, and his eyes slowly moved to her lips. Suddenly, his brain kicked in, and he needed to leave.

"I should go."

Nyssa nodded her head in agreement. If he did not leave now, they would end up in a situation that they were not ready for.

"Then, goodnight," Nyssa said as she closed the door.

Lucas pulled himself away from the door and forced his legs to carry him down the hallway toward the lift. He would soak in a tub of cool water when he got to his flat. Nyssa leaned against the door and took a series of deep breaths.

For them both, it was like pulling apart two opposite magnets. For Nyssa, the situation between them was becoming dangerous. How was she ever going to work with him and battle her feelings from that moment forward.


	16. Solving the Problem

**Warning: I used some details in my descriptions about Lucas' past in the Russian prison flashback scene. They may be mildly graphic as is the mild language.**

Chapter 16: Solving the Problem

Lucas entered the grid the next morning after his little adventure at the high school with Nyssa. He barely had time to hang his coat over the back of his chair when Connie told him that Ros requested a meeting with him and Harry in the conference room.

He entered the room with both Ros and Harry already seated in their usual chairs. If this had to do with the eminent attack in London, at least he had some information to share with them.

After he made it home last night, Ben had contacted him. He told him that the dry run was happening tomorrow at noon, but he did not know what the targets were.

"Lucas, have a seat," said Harry. He waited for Lucas to sit down before he began his meeting.

"There has been some unusual activity with the Al-Qaeda cell. They've stepped up their activity in the last 24 hours. Has Ben been in contact with you recently?" asked Ros.

"Yes, he said the dry run will be today at noon, but he has no idea where. Jawad is not telling him the location. Only that they are to pick up the packages and walk to the location and wait for a call. There will be three teams at three different places," explained Lucas.

"We already have people in place watching the other bombers," said Ros.

"You will be following Ben. Ros will coordinate the teams from the grid. We will have CO19 and a bomb team as backup," said Harry. "Our objective is to watch and observe the procedure."

"Right. So, I'll join the team outside of Ben's flat and follow wherever they go."

Lucas pushed away from the table to stand when Harry gestured for him to sit back down. There was another matter to discuss.

"Lucas, did you see the news today?" Harry asked.

Lucas shook his head. Was there a leak about the attack? He stared at Harry waiting for an answer.

"There was an incident at a high school last night. The police responded to a call about a fight during a dance. A man and a woman were in a confrontation with four armed men," explained Harry.

 _Oh, shit!_

"The four men were found unconscious and bound when the police arrested them, but the man and woman disappeared before they could be questioned," said Ros.

"What are you implying?" asked Lucas who already knew the answer to that question.

"What were you and Nyssa doing at a high school?"

"It had to do with the case she is working on with Jack Miller."

"Nyssa's little side projects are drawing too much attention. We need to get her under control."

"How are we suppose to do that? Look, I know she has been a problem in the past, but…"

"Are you sleeping with her?" asked Ros in a tone like she was asking for a drink of water.

"What?" Lucas was shocked by the question. Harry focused on Lucas, also wanting to know his answer.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked again.

"No, and I resent the question, Ros." Lucas said in anger.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Lucas," Harry intervened. "Her activities last night put you both in danger."

"Explain to her that she needs to stop what she's doing, or we will have to take more aggressive measures," said Ros.

"She will never agree to us tying her hands. Harry, this family she's helping is in real danger with the Irish mafia. If we pull her out now, the Lewis family will die."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. It was hard when faced with a decision where a few innocent people had to be sacrificed for the benefit of the masses. He was faced with that decision more than once since he began working in the intelligence business. The answer was always the same no matter how much he wished for something different.

"We will have to take that chance. Lucas, what we are doing is far too important to jeopardize for the safety of a mother and her daughter. Nyssa should just let the local police handle it," said Harry.

Lucas had nothing to say at that point. He had heard these arguments before. He even lost eight years of his life because someone, possibly Harry, made that same decision to sacrifice him in order to preserve the mission.

Lucas gripped the arm of the chair trying to control his anger. His mind went back to the first few months of his incarceration. He was seeing the cold dark cell he was kept in. The stench of his own waste in the far corner of the room. They stripped him of his clothes the first day, only leaving him in his underwear. A moth eaten blanket was his only covering. There was not a single soul for days at a time until the interrogators came for another round of torture, waterboarding, electric shock, anything to get him to talk.

"Lucas… Lucas…." Hearing Ros' voice brought him out of the flashback.

"Lucas, are we clear on the matter?" asked Ros.

"Yes, we're clear." Lucas stood up and exited the room quickly.

Without saying a word to anyone, he grabbed his coat and left the grid to join the surveillance team outside of Ben's flat. Ros watched him enter the pods then turned back to Harry.

"Do you believe him when he said he's not sleeping with her?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. If he's not now, he soon will be. I don't believe Lucas is entirely objective when it comes to Nyssa McBride," said Ros.

"Yes, I agree. If she feels the same way, perhaps we can use that to our advantage. Let's keep an eye on them both. See if a relationship is forming."

"Lucas is right about one thing. Nyssa will not like us threatening her like this. It is a very dangerous game to play with her, Harry. Like grabbing a tiger by the tail."

"I know, Ros. The trick is staying one step ahead of the tiger."

Jack managed to convince his fashion model girlfriend to borrow an expensive video camera from her studio. Nyssa had a plan to record Brian O'Connell making a plea bargain with the police. If the family thought that he was selling them out, then they would be happy to leave the Lewis family alone and take care of the real problem.

Jack waited in his car across the street of the Castle pub. Brian O'Connell was seated at his favorite booth by the window with his usual bodyguards all around him. The scene looked like it did several weeks ago when Nyssa first confronted him. Lucy was positioned just inside the pub with a clear view of Brian. The camera was concealed with a napkin. To anyone walking by, she looked like another patron having a drink.

Nyssa parked her Indian motorcycle a block away, so it would be accessible. She walked into the pub just like she did weeks ago to see Brian O'Connell once again.

The moment his men saw her they pulled their guns. Nyssa held up her hands in surrender and waited for O'Connell to make the first move.

"So, yer back again. Have ya come ta give up the housewife, lass? Sorry, I forgot yer name," he said with a smile.

"I never gave it." Nyssa smiled. "Yeah, I've come to talk about Kara Lewis. I have something for you."

Nyssa held up one hand and slowly reached into her jacket pocket for a cell phone. The men became nervous, but Brian held up his hand to hold them off. She could see on his face that he was enjoying this.

"We want to make a deal. This has to stop," she said.

"Fine, the minute ya bring her here, we'll make a deal," Brian said with a smile.

"Ok." Nyssa handed him the mobile phone. "If I could ask your boys to give you some privacy, I have Kara's lawyer on this phone. He'd like to talk with you about the matter."

Brian's expression went from amusement to confusion. He took the phone and waved his men away. Nyssa backed away toward the bar and watched.

"Who is this?" asked Brian.

Outside the pub, Jack hit the record button on his laptop and began talking.

"Mr. O'Connell, this is Thomas Brady, lawyer for Kara Lewis," Jack said.

"I don't like business over the mobile, mate. Bring the girl ta me, and we'll talk."

"I just want to say that Kara Lewis will no longer be a problem," said Jack.

"Not a problem." Brian laughed. "I doubt that, mate. I know she made a statement to the bobbies."

"And, to Scotland Yard, but they turned her away."

"She thought they would put her in witness protection?" Brian asked.

"Well, she doesn't want to die."

"And, I don't want to go to jail."

"How can we convince you?" asked Jack.

"I want a guarantee. Let me tell ya how this works in Belfast….."

As Brian and Jack continued their conversation, Lucy sipped her glass of wine and glanced at the other guys slowly surrounding Nyssa. She kept the video camera trained on Brian while her eyes were fixed on Nyssa. If things went south, Nyssa would give the signal, and she would jump in as backup. Her right hand slowly slipped under the table and caressed the .9mm in her lap.

When Brian finished his conversation with 'Thomas Brady', he laughed as he slid the phone across the table. He motioned for Nyssa to return to the table.

"This Thomas Brady is very funny. Thank you fer the entertainment, lass, but I'm afraid we got no deal. Ya tell that bitch that I'm comin' fer her. I'll find her and kill anybody that's with her, so I'm tellin' ya now ta walk away."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nyssa pocketed the phone and turned to go, but one of Brian's men blocked the doorway.

"At least have a drink with me. We didn't get ta do that the last time, and I was so lookin' forward ta getting' ta know ya." Brian took the bottle of whiskey on the table and poured two drinks. He pushed one of the glasses toward Nyssa.

Lucy gripped the gun in her lap and watched. Nyssa gave a subtle signal to stand down while she reached for the glass that Brian gave her. She downed the whiskey in one shot and placed the glass on the table.

Brian smiled at the talent this woman had with drinking good Irish whiskey. He sipped his own drink and motioned for the men to let her go. Nyssa smiled and left the pub. Lucy left quietly an hour later with the camera concealed in her hand bag.

Nyssa spent hours at Jack's laptop at the hotel piecing together the recordings that Jack and Lucy made. Nyssa located key words that Jack got Brian to say and rearranged them to create a completely different conversation. She combined it with the video to look like a surveillance recording. It was late afternoon when she played the finished product for Jack who was seated in a corner playing poker on his phone.

" _I want witness protection. I want a guarantee. Do you really think you can hide me?..."_

"I've heard worse recordings that were legitimate," he said.

"Do you still have friends in the Scotland Yard organized crime division?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. We need to get this logged in their evidence vault as soon as possible. When that's done, I'll have a little chat with our friendly lawyer, Terry Sumner, again. That'll get the ball rolling."

Nyssa had just closed the laptop when she looked up to see a breaking news story on the television. She frowned and took the remote from the night stand next to the bed to turn up the volume.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Looks like a terror attack at a marketplace. A suicide bombing. Two officers killed."

"Oh, bloody hell! The world's gone insane. Do you think MI-5 was involved?"

But, Nyssa did not hear the question. Fear was setting in. All she could think about was Lucas.


	17. A Friend in Need

**Warning: Mild language. I tried to keep detailed descriptions of violence to a minimum. Although, there is a suicide mentioned.**

Chapter 17: A Friend in Need

Nyssa tried calling Lucas after the news report. He told her only briefly that two CO19 officers were killed and several people were injured, but no civilians were killed. Nyssa was relieved that he was not physically hurt but was worried when she heard that Jo was one of the officers who sustained mild injuries.

"It seems just when we get back to normal some twat gets a wild hair up his arse and blows up more people," said Jack.

Nyssa said nothing. She sat there on the edge of the bed in a state of shock. She felt helpless, hold up in a hotel room when she could be out there doing something. This was why she joined the Special Forces in the army. This was why she took Sam's offer to work for the CIA. This was why she wanted her name cleared and to get back in.

She picked up her phone again and scrolled down the contact list to find Harry's number. She stopped herself before she hit the call button and dropped the phone on the night stand.

Nyssa knew that if she took Harry's offer as it stood she would be making an emotional decision and not a wise one. She wanted back in, and Harry was offering that chance. But, under his conditions she would be nothing more than an asset. Her life would belong to the service, and she would have no say in it.

"You better get with your contact in Scotland Yard. The sooner we get this resolved, the better for the Lewis family," said Nyssa.

Nyssa seemed distracted or moody, like something was bothering her. Jack could only guess that the attack in London had affected her, so he knew not to ask. Instead, he rose from his seat, took the flash drive from Nyssa, and walked toward the door.

"I'll ring him when I get to the car. See if he wants to join me at the pub tonight. I'll let you know what goes on," he said as he walked out the door.

Nyssa watched the news for another hour before grabbing her phone again. This time she called Jo Portman.

"This is Jo." She could barely speak. Her voice cracked with each word.

Nyssa could tell she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Any sane person would crack under these circumstances. Jo fought very hard to keep it together.

"No, it's Nyssa. Where are you now?"

"Now's not a good time. I….. I'm working on…. I'm getting cleaned up right now," Jo spoke between sobs.

"Tell me where you are. I'm coming over, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Jo gave Nyssa directions to the apartment safe house that she was in. Connie had just left the flat after dropping off some clothes for her and gave her some time to get cleaned up.

Jo refused the help that Connie offered to get her ready for the grid. She wanted to shake off the anxiety and get back to work. She wanted to prove that she was strong and capable, but the moment Connie left the flat, Jo wanted to chase after her.

When Nyssa said that she was coming over, Jo was in no condition to argue. Right now, she needed a friend more than ever. She needed help.

Jo sat at the breakfast table in the little dining room staring at the blank wall in front of her. She sat curled up in the chair in a fetal position hugging her legs until she heard a knock at the door. Jo stood up and went to the door but paused in front of it. The knock came again startling her a little. Then she heard a familiar voice at the other side of the door.

"Jo, it's me. It's Nyssa. Open the door," Nyssa said in a concerned tone.

Jo immediately opened the door to see Nyssa standing in the hallway. Nyssa looked very concerned for her friend who began to break down and cry in front of her.

Nyssa entered the flat and shut the door behind her. She turned and embraced Jo with a hug, letting her cry into her shoulder. Jo wrapped her arms around Nyssa and squeezed tightly while all of her emotions that she had bottled up that day came pouring out.

For a long time, the two girls just stood there hugging each other. Nyssa said nothing while Jo cried and cried until her tears were no more. Exhaustion began to take its toll, and Jo eventually regained control of herself long enough to let go of Nyssa.

"I'm sorry. I may have ruined your jacket," Jo said with a grin.

"It's nothing the dry cleaners can't fix." Nyssa returned the smile. "I would have brought over wine, but you have to get back to work. Maybe when you're done for the day."

Jo laughed a little. She needed a drink right now, but Nyssa was right. It would have to wait. She wiped her face with her hand and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Nyssa followed and sat next to her.

"I… I saw his eyes looking at me when…." Nyssa took Jo's hand to stop her from talking.

"Hey, don't think about it right now. I'll be with you for the rest of the day if want me around. We'll talk about it later."

Jo raised her head to look at her and nodded. Nyssa got up and went into the kitchen to get Jo a glass of water. Jo reached for the packages of cigarettes and the lighter lying on the coffee table. She lit up another cigarette when Nyssa returned to the living room.

"I just needed a fag," Jo said as she put the cigarette up to her lips for another puff.

Nyssa placed the glass of water on the table in front of her and noticed the four used cigarettes in the ash tray.

"How many of those did you smoke today?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jo said blowing smoke in the air. "Two or three, maybe."

"Ok. I want you to look at me." Nyssa sat back down on the couch with Jo and gently turned her around to face her. "I know what you're going through, believe me. You can't let this get to you."

"I can't stop thinking about them."

"You'll always think about them. They will never leave you, but don't even for one minute start blaming yourself for living. We all lose people in this business. We just have to keep going for their sakes."

"I know. I had to do that when Adam died. He was a friend and colleague who died from a car bomb several months ago. It was the same time Lucas came back from Russia."

"Lucas was in Russia a few months ago?" Nyssa asked rather surprised.

"Oh, he didn't tell you." Jo looked like the school girl who just exposed a best friend's secret to her teacher. "I'm afraid I can't say any more. That's not my story to tell."

Nyssa thought that was very cryptic. There were many things that went through Nyssa's mind because of that statement.

"Did it involve eight years of his life?" she asked.

An uncomfortable knot formed in her stomach when she saw Jo's reaction to her question. She shook her head and refused to say any more, but her body language told Nyssa enough.

Nyssa had been to Russia before on past missions for the CIA. She was well familiar of the dangers that she faced running a covert operation, and what it would mean if she were caught. Lucky for her, Nyssa had a talent for being very clever and resourceful. One of the many reasons Sam Walker recruited her.

She was also aware of the Russian prison system over there. Lucas mentioned that a betrayal cost him eight years of his life. She shuttered to even think that he spent them over there.

Nyssa looked at the time on the digital clock on the television. She noticed that Jo stopped talking after their brief talk about Lucas, so she decided to change the subject.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up. I didn't know what time it was." Nyssa smiled and reached for the clothes draped over a chair next to the couch.

Jo grabbed Nyssa's arm before she could move from the couch. When Nyssa turned to look at her, she whispered 'thank you' before letting her go.

Nyssa smiled again and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, then she reached for the clothes. Jo took a big gulp of the water in the glass before putting the glass down and walking into the bathroom. Nyssa laid the clothes on the counter, then shut the door to give Jo some privacy.

While Nyssa was helping Jo clean up to be back on the grid, Lucas received a call from the Pakistani contact who told them of the bombs in the first place. He went to meet him only to get his face sprayed with blood after the man shot himself. The contact spoke of players in the game who were more organized, more secretive, and more dangerous than they realized.

"They threatened my family. I did what I had to in order to keep them safe," he said.

He pulled the gun and shot himself before Lucas could stop him. Lucas turned away as the blood sprayed his face then turned back to see the man he was just talking to lie on the ground bleeding from his head wound. This man sacrificed so much for his family. Did they even know it? Could anyone tell them?

Lucas took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away as much books from his face as possible, being careful around his eyes, nose, and mouth. He reached into the man's pockets and found a flash drive. It might be something or nothing. He did not know, but there was no harm in checking.

Lucas left the body, careful not to leave any clues of his presence and called the police. He headed back to the grid to update Harry and Ruth and to give the flash drive to Malcolm.

On the way back, Lucas thought about the mysterious faction that he spoke of. What exactly were they dealing with? Another Al Qaeda cell? Or, something far more sinister?


	18. Closing the Cases

**Thank you Antonia Caenis for the reviews. You and transmissionends64 have been very loyal fans for this story, and I thank you both. This story will be like an episode in a series. The main plot is not over. The mysterious faction is still there, so if I'm doing a good job, you'll want to know more. On a side issue: I apologize for the change in the canon of the story. The main plot is there, but I found myself retyping the dialog from the episode that aired on Spooks, and I didn't like that. So, I changed it a little to avoid it; although, I'm not in love with the outcome of the scene. I wanted to incorporate Nyssa in there somehow, but it didn't happen exactly how I would like it. Yet, it works for the time being.**

 **Warning: Mild language alert. I think the future stories will get more adult as time goes on. I won't go into detail to make this a harlequin series, but it will get more like the writing for the shows.**

Chapter 18: Closing the Cases

Nyssa received a call a couple of days later from Jack. He got in touch with his Scotland Yard friend from the organized crime department and met for a few beers.

It was well into the night before he laid the flash drive in front of him and told him what it was for, omitting the fact that it was a complete fake. The other guy was so drunk that he accepted Jack's simple story why it needed to be logged in under the name, Brian O'Connell. Nyssa was just thankful that Jack managed to finish his assignment before he had to be carried home.

The Nyssa waited another day for the flash drive to make it into evidence before she approached Terry Sumner outside of his house again. It was 08.00 in the morning when she watched him drive out of his driveway and into the street.

 _Right on time, as usual._

Instead of laying a trap for him like before, she merely waved for him to stop before he went any further. He slowed and stopped for her to walk right up to the window. Of course, Terry rolled down his window and flashed Nyssa an innocent grin before he addressed her.

"I suppose I should thank you for not puncturing my tires this time," he said.

"You know, I truly underestimated you. I'll bet you got your little girl that pony after all," Nyssa said flashing an even bigger smile.

"What are you talking about?" his grin slowly dissolved into confusion.

"Getting Brian O'Connell to flip on his family in exchange for getting the assault charges dropped. That's just brilliant."

"What? I don't understand."

"Well, your client gets immunity. My client gets her life back. Win, win." Nyssa's smile grew even bigger while Terry's face turned angry.

"I get it. You don't discuss clients' cases. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

Nyssa turned to walk away but instead, pulled out a switch blade from her jacket pocket. She snapped the blade open and stabbed the front tire of Terry's car before continuing down the street.

"That was for trying to kill me, by the way," Nyssa said as she continued walking down the street.

Nyssa turned the corner, stopped, and turned around to watch Terry get out of his vehicle to inspect the punctured tire. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket to make a call.

Nyssa smiled and pulled out her own cell phone to call Jack. She walked toward the next street where her Indian was parked.

"Jack, it seems our lawyer friend took the bait. I'm sure he's already on the phone with whatever contacts he has at Scotland Yard before his tire goes completely flat. I'm guessing that he'll have the recording by lunch."

" _Good! Now, I'm going back to bed. I'm still pissed, ya know."_

Nyssa smiled as she hung up the phone. She replaced it back in her pocket, put on her helmet, and started the motorcycle. She had another appointment to get to before the day was done.

Nyssa drove to a little café near the Soho side of the city where most of the artist live and work. She made a few trips around the city making sure she was not followed by MI-5. This was the one meeting she did not want Lucas or any other member of the team to be privy to.

Nyssa found a quiet little table inside against a corner facing the front door. She ordered a glass of wine and waited until a small, pudgy man with dark hair and a goatee walk through the door. He was dressed in light blue slacks with a matching jacket and a cream t-shirt. He carried a large satchel strapped across his chest with his computer inside. He looked like the other artists that were gathered all over the café.

Nyssa looked up to see him but made no move until their eyes locked. The little guy made a slight nod then walked over to the bar to place his order. He motioned to the table where Nyssa sat then moved toward her.

"I take it this meeting is off the books as always," he said before sitting down being careful to angle himself to see both Nyssa and the door.

"It's been a long time, Barry. I didn't think you'd still be in London after the last time," she commented.

"Hey, I never let my clients down. My best business is in London."

Nyssa waited until Barry sat down and the bar maid brought over his drink before she got down to the business at hand.

"You have something for me?" she asked.

"Bloody hell! Can't you wait until I get my drink in me, luv?"

"Barry…."

" Alright…alright." Barry reached into his briefcase on the floor next him and pulled out a thick manila folder. "That should be everything. Does this bloke know about this little setup you made?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise." Nyssa grinned as she read over the files he gave her.

"The usual fee," he reminded her.

"Don't worry. You'll get your cut. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Barry." Nyssa stood up and downed her drink like a shot . She slammed the glass on the table and picked up the folder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, luv," Barry said with a smile. Nyssa pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. She nodded her head to Barry and left.

It was getting late into the evening when Lucas finished his work on the grid. He had just watched the Home Secretary explain the bombing to the British people. Lucas watched as he reassured the British people that while there will always be bombers out there in the world, the British people would be right there to stop them.

"Quite the speech," said Harry. He turned off the television and turned in his seat to face Lucas.

"Yes, it is. But, is he right?" asked Lucas. "Will we be able to stop them every time?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It is both a privilege and a burden to do what we do. We are the British people's first line of defense, and we must always find a way." Harry rose from the chair and threw Lucas a heartfelt smile. He picked up his coat and draped it over his arm.

"Are you meeting with Nyssa McBride this evening?" Harry asked.

"That was not my intention," said Lucas. Although, it would be nice to have some company while grabbing a late night bite to eat.

"Perhaps you should. The more time she spends with you, the less chances she gets into trouble."

"The last I checked, trouble found us either way." Lucas grinned. Harry chuckled a little after that last statement.

"Yes, well, be careful next time." Harry reached out to pat Lucas on the shoulder as he came around. "Good night."

Lucas nodded and watched Harry enter the pods and left. He walked over to his desk to grab his coat and saw Ros staring at her computer screen.

"I heard you gave both barrels to the politicians earlier," he commented.

"My only regret is that I only have two to give them," she answered.

"You were right. We've got nothing to approach ourselves for."

"Yes, we do. The bastards got one past us. Ever since I was a little girl I have always been annoyingly competitive, and that really annoys me."

Lucas smiled.

"How are things with Nyssa? Hopefully, she has resolved her little dispute with the Irish crime family," said Ros.

"I don't know. I was just about to ring her."

"What is your opinion of her?"

Lucas was taken back by the question. He tried to read her expressions to see what she meant by that.

"Based on what I've observed, I can't really believe what her dossier says about her. Why would someone who is suspected of selling secrets to China or arms dealing with Somalian terrorists, would risk her life to save a single mother and her teenage daughter? Her compassion is genuine, but she doesn't trust us. Therefore, I have a hard time trusting her."

"My thoughts exactly. It makes her a rather dangerous player. Unpredictable. Hard to control. I believe Harry is enjoying this little game of theirs. Let's hope it doesn't come back to bite him."

"I suppose that would really annoy you," Lucas said in an attempt at humor.

"Yes," she smiled. "It would. Harry sweated blood to get you back. If anything were to happen to you….."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Lucas smiled.

"Watch your back. Associating with Nyssa McBride is proving to be hazardous to one's health."

Lucas nodded to Ros and left for the evening. When he reached the parking lot, he pulled the phone from his pocket and began dialing a number, but stopped himself. Ros' words were still fresh in his mind. Perhaps, he would let Nyssa be for the night. He remembered that she said she was going to be busy closing the case for the Lewis family. Hopefully, she was finally able to put that family's problems to rest.

Nyssa stood outside the Castle pub across the street. She and Lucy watched as Brian exited the pub with his henchmen when Terry Sumner drove up to the restaurant with a few more men of his own. Terry exited his car along with the other guys and walked up to Brian, who looked surprised to see him there.

"I hear you're planning to take a holiday, out of the country," said Terry.

"Who told ya that?" asked Brian.

"A little bird from Scotland Yard." Terry motioned to the other men behind Brian.

The men grabbed Brian's arms while one of the other men grabbed his feet. Brian struggled and kicked while the fourth man opened the boot of a BMW. The henchmen threw Brian into the boot while Brian begged and pleaded with them to stop. The fourth man slammed the door shut.

Nyssa and Lucy could still hear banging and yelling from the rear of the car as they drove away from the pub. If any other patrons witnessed this little kidnapping, they kept it to themselves.

"It's a shame really, letting them have all the fun," said Lucy.

"I'm just glad it's over. Now things can get back to normal," said Nyssa as she and Lucy left the corner and walked down the street.

"This thing you got…. Helping people….. It's kind of a good thing. Maybe we should do this more often. You know, if you want to make a difference in the world, this is a good way to start. I wouldn't mind getting involved every now and then. Helping out my big sister."

"So what are you say? That you want to join mine and Jack's team? You want to work side by side with a Brit?" she asked sarcastically.

"Go figure! But, I have to get out from under the thumb of law enforcement first."

"Well, maybe I can do something about that. I've got a plan to fix that little problem of yours. I'm going to finish it tomorrow."

"Great! That leaves us now to finish talking about your new boyfriend," Lucy smiled.

Nyssa threw her a heated stare and sighed in frustration.

"He is not my boyfriend," she said for what felt like thousands of times. Lucy shot a mischievous look back at her and laughed.

 _When will this night ever end!_


	19. Negotiations

**Warning: I described briefly the suicide that Lucas witnessed with Marlin from series 7 episode 3. I tried not to make it unnecessarily gory. I merely put myself into the mind of Lucas and wrote how I pictured he would describe it when under some mild emotional stress.**

Chapter 19: Negotiations

Nyssa called Lucas the next morning asking him to set up a meeting with Harry. She said that she thought about his offer to work with the team, and she wanted to discuss it further. Lucas called Harry, and Harry agreed to meet at his office later that day.

"I don't know, Harry. It seems too easy to expect her to agree under all the conditions you made. She's up to something, Harry," said Lucas.

" _I agree, but I want to see where this leads,"_ Harry told him.

Harry had to admit, he was very curious what Nyssa was going to do. He doubted that she would go through all this trouble to meet with him just to say no. Lucas was right. She had proven herself to be a resourceful woman. She was up to something.

Lucas arrived at the hotel to take her to the grid. He was surprised to see that she had her bag with all of her clothing with her.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, back to my apartment after we meet with Harry," she answered.

"Your orders are to wait here until we say otherwise." Lucas felt irritated. How was she going to work with the team when she could not follow a simple order.

"Yeah, about that. I would like to discuss with Harry a few things that will need to change if I do agree to work with your team."

"It is too dangerous for you to be back at your flat. Even if Harry allowed it, I won't." Lucas became angry.

He did not exactly know why, but he felt very protective of her. Even if he had to protect her from herself, he would do it.

"I see. Well, you are not my boyfriend nor my husband, and unless you claim any of those titles, I don't think you have a say in anything that I do. Now, can we please leave for your office and discuss this with your boss?"

Nyssa did not wait for a response. Instead, she slammed the door behind her and pushed past him before storming down the hallway toward the lift. Lucas followed in an equally agitated state.

Neither of them said anything all the way to Thames House until Lucas pulled into the parking garage. He parked the car but kept the doors locked. He turned the key to kill the engine and sat there waiting for her to say something.

"Are we going to just sit here, or is the meeting going to be in this car?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas sighed and continued to stare straight ahead. When he spoke, his voice was low and full of emotion.

"A man committed suicide right in front of me. He took his gun and blew his head off. He was responsible for the bombing in the marketplace. He said that he did it to protect his family. He was being controlled by a faction inside of the Al Qaeda. I don't want that to happen to you."

Nyssa listened to his heartfelt speech and turned to him. When he sensed her looking at him, he turned his head in her direction. There was no anger there in her eyes nor in his. It was as if the world stopped long enough for the two of them to say what they needed between them.

"It won't happen. We all make our own choices in life, Lucas. And, I'm not that kind of girl."

Without warning and acting on pure impulse, Lucas grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to him. He pressed his lips to hers roughly, catching her off guard for a moment. She gasped then closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss. Her hand instinctively touched his jaw, then her fingers moved into his hair.

Suddenly, Lucas broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. There was a hint of desire in her eyes that quickly turned into confusion. Then, her shield went up, and he knew the moment was over.

"We'd better get going," she said. "Your friends are waiting."

Nyssa was back to being an island again. Lucas pushed the unlock button, and before he could say anything, Nyssa opened the door, grabbed her bag, and left.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exiting his car. He knew what happened was a mistake, yet he felt more relief than regret. He had spent weeks trying to sort out his own feelings, and his little impulsive act finally brought all the answers to the surface. And, from what he saw in her eyes and observed in her manners, he knew that she felt it too.

Except, this was Nyssa, the woman with trust issues. It would be harder for her to drop her defenses and admit any such feelings. They might reveal a vulnerable side to her that she does not want anyone to know about.

Now, that his feelings toward her were known, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Only with her reaction just now, he may have encountered a new problem. How were they going to work together through all of this awkwardness?

Lucas rushed to catch up with Nyssa before she arrived at the security station. It seemed that she had a sudden burst of energy after exiting the car.

After they signed in, he quickly followed her into the pods to go up to the grid. Neither of them said a word to each other. Lucas could feel the tension from Nyssa and thought it best not to discuss the kiss at that moment. He would wait for a more private place and time.

When they stepped out onto the grid, their business persona came out. Lucas took the lead to the conference room since Harry thought they would be more comfortable in there. When they walked in, Nyssa noted that the scene looked just like it did months ago when she was first brought in to meet Harry.

Harry and Ros sat at one side of the table with a single file folder on the table across from them. Harry pulled out his fountain pen and placed it on top of the folder. Lucas stood at the door just like before while Nyssa took her seat across from them.

 _Boy, he's very certain what my decision will be._

"Are you planning a trip?" Harry asked motioning toward Nyssa's bag she placed on the floor.

"Not really. I'm just moving out of that hotel room and back into my apartment. I thank you for your hospitality, but I feel I would be more comfortable at home," said Nyssa.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Ros.

"Tell me, Ros! Did they teach you to be a bitch in spy school, or does that just come naturally for you?" Nyssa smiled.

Ros said nothing but merely smiled in return. Lucas made a quiet coughing sound, and Harry lowered his eyes to the folder to hide the grin on his face. As much as he disliked seeing anyone disrespect his team, he had to admit, it was entertaining watching another woman match Ros in attitude. Harry hoped that with time they might learn to get along.

"Our position is simple. We offer you a chance to avoid a hefty prison sentence if you work for us. Your American justice department has filed to have you extradited back to the United States to face charges. You are effectively living on borrowed time," said Harry.

"Really? Because I don't remember doing anything jail worthy."

"We are not your enemy, Nyssa. We are trying to help you," Lucas interjected.

"Then, let me see the blacklist file," she practically demanded.

"We cannot show you that," answered Lucas.

"Then, you cannot help me," she said directly to him.

"Of course, there is the matter of your family. Your father, brother, your sister perhaps," said Ros.

"So, we're back to that," said Nyssa. She held her breath and waited for the next shoe to drop. Did Lucas tell them where they could find Lucy?

"It could get problematic for them if you were to refuse," Ros said.

"Ok, then. What are your terms again if I were to say yes?" asked Nyssa.

"It will be the same as before. Lucas will be your handler. When we need you, we will call on you. You are to turn over any information and sources that we ask of you. And, one other thing. You are to cease any and all of your activity outside of the section," said Harry.

Nyssa glanced at Lucas in surprise. She was not prepared for that last statement. She could feel the anger building inside her. She was not used to people telling her what to do since serving in the army. It made dropping her little secret on them all the better.

"If I refuse, my friends and family would pay the price. I see that you leave me with very little choice." Nyssa turned toward Lucas. "So, this is what you call help from MI-5?"

"Nyssa, take the offer. It will be far better on yourself and your family," said Harry.

"Once you leave this room, our offer is off the table. The FBI will pick you up, and you will be on your own," said Ros.

"I'm guessing you took great pleasure in calling them up personally, Ros. They're waiting for me in the parking lot, I'm sure."

Nyssa looked over at Lucas again, whose eyes were filled with concern. Did he know what they had in mind? Harry pushed the folder closer to Nyssa. It was time to make her decision. She chose that moment to spring her surprise.

Nyssa opened the folder and picked up the pen. She read through the document quickly, then glanced up at Harry before reaching into her bag to pull out her file she received from Barry. She slammed it on the table in front of Harry.

She watched as confusion washed over all of them. Harry opened the file and began reading it. His eyes snapped up to stare at Nyssa in surprise.

"Before I sign this, I have a few conditions of my own. See, I took our little relationship a step further and opened a business account in both our names. Over the last month, I gave you £100,000 as an investment into a joint business of ours. It's actually £10,000 deposited multiple times, but it sure looks like a lot of money. Might even look like a pay off, who knows!"

"Do you think blackmailing us…?" Ros asked but stopped short when Nyssa held up her hand.

"Shush, Ros. I'm not done with my show and tell." Nyssa turned to Harry. "As you can see, you drive a silver Lexus that I personally bought for you as a gift. You're welcome."

All three were too stunned to say anything. Harry looked through the file and found pictures of his people planting listening devices and searching her warehouse apartment. She was very thorough in setting this up. How did she manage this right under their noses?

"If anything, that would be a career ender, Sir Harry. I'll accept your offer but under new conditions. First, my friends and family are off limits. I take the point on whatever operations you call me in for, and I choose whether or not to do them. I choose my own team for the ops, and they are under my protection. My sister gets immunity for her criminal past. I know you can't do that officially, but I'm sure you can pull something off since she will be a part of my team. And last, I want the file on my blacklist. Confidential, I know. But, because we are such good friends and business partners, we'll keep this just between us." Nyssa grabbed her bag and stood up to leave the room. "And, what I do outside of MI-5 is my business and not MI-5. That's all so far, so I'll expect your call in the morning."

Nyssa pushed past Lucas who stood there in shock. After she left the grid, Ros was fumming, and Harry began laughing loudly.

"Do you think this is amusing?" asked Ros.

"What was it you said, Ros? Playing this game with Nyssa McBride is like catching a tiger by the tail? Yes, I find it very amusing because she managed to outsmart me for once," Harry smiled.

Lucas took the seat that Nyssa vacated. He still could not believe the stunt that she pulled. How long had she been planning this and did not tell him?

"What are planning to do, Harry?"

"I will let her win this battle. We will agree to her demands for now, provided her team all sign the Official Secrets Act. I'll have Malcolm go through this paper trail and see what he can do with it. Call on Nyssa in the morning, and we'll get this done."

Harry left the conference room with the file in his hand and a big grin on his face. Lucas turned to Ros who was still simmering from the power play that just happened.

"I suppose this would be one of those things that really annoy you?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Most definitely!" Ros said with a smile before exiting the room toward her own desk.


	20. Revelations

**This will be the last chapter with this story despite the surprise ending. It is not the end of my series. I am currently planning out another sequel to continue the saga of my main plot. Warning: There is some mild language. I also closed the plot thread of the stormy relationship between Lucas and Nyssa and opened up a whole new can of issues with them. I kept things PC for the most part. If you like the story and with to read more, please drop me a review.**

Chapter 20: Revelations

Nyssa spent most of the day straightening up her apartment after her meeting at Thames House. She was not surprised that MI-5 agents went through nearly every inch from the floor to the ceiling looking for whatever they suspected she was hiding.

 _At least they didn't break anything._

After she cleaned and put most of the apartment back in order, she went over it a second time looking through every corner and nook for listening devices. She was not worried that the shadow faction left any as much as she suspected MI-5 would.

When she was satisfied her apartment was clean, she collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. That was when her cell phone decided to go off. She groaned and sat up to reach for it on the short table next to the bed.

" _So, how did things go this morning? Are you back at the apartment yet?"_ asked Lucy.

"Yep. I laid out my little surprise I had Barry make up for me and told them what I wanted out of the deal. If they take it, I should hear from them by tomorrow morning," Nyssa said.

" _Good. By the way, the Lewis family's sorry that they didn't see you this morning. They wanted to thank you for helping them get their lives back. Especially Rose. She said that you and that tall guy you were with the other night make a great team."_

"Yeah, well, she's a kid," Nyssa smirked.

" _They moved back into their flat this afternoon. Mom wants to know when you're coming over."_

"I've got to get my own life in order first." Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Which reminds me. You better stay low until I get an answer back from MI-5 about you. I'll let you know tomorrow how that turns out."

" _You got it. It'll be good getting out into the world again and not worry. Jack's been very generous with paying us for this job. I need some new shoes."_

"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night!" Nyssa smiled and hung up the phone.

She had fallen back on the bed when a knock at the door rose her out of her comfortable position again. Another groan escaped her lips as she pulled her .9mm out from under her pillow and walked to the door.

She looked through the peep hole and was startled to see Lucas standing at the door. She opened it, and the two of them stood there for several seconds until one of them said something.

"I take it this is either a social call, or are you here to talk about what happened at the meeting?" she asked.

"No, I want to talk about what happened in the car," he said.

Nyssa's defenses went up again. She turned and walked toward the kitchen leaving the door open for Lucas to walk through. He closed the door behind him and followed her.

"There's nothing really to talk about. What happened, didn't happen! Got it?" She laid her gun down on the counter and opened her refrigerator. She pulled out a bottled water for herself and turned to him, closing the door behind her.

"Nyssa, in the short time I have known you, I never saw any fear in you except this morning. What are you afraid of?"

"Are you kidding? Lucas, for the past several months your boss has been saying to me, 'Work for us, or go to prison.' We have been constantly at each other's throats. I can honestly say we still have trust issues to sort out. Why do you think a relationship with all that going on has even got a chance?"

"I don't know. I just feel like you and I need something in our lives to hold on to." He walked to the other side of the counter and stared across from her.

"Well, you're wrong. It would never work out." Nyssa looked down at the counter and took a drink from her bottle.

"Tell me why not," he said with hard determination.

"Well, for one thing, I still owe you a kick in the ass for not being straight with me about so many other things that has happened."

Lucas's face went from surprise to irritation.

 _That's the pot calling the kettle black._

"Really! I seem to recall this morning a fake dossier on Harry being thrown onto the conference table in front of everyone. When were you going to tell me about that?"

"Okay! That was an insurance move on my part. I'll admit that, but that doesn't get you off my shit list for the time you used my mother to set me up for an ambush with Harry at that restaurant."

Nyssa pushed past him heading toward the door. She stopped in the open area of the room and turned around when he spoke.

"Were you ever going to tell me about the photograph you stole from evidence, or the photographer you tracked down?"

Lucas walked toward her. His anger clearly showing on his face. Nyssa was just as heated as she slammed the water bottle on a nearby table. She turned to face him taking a defensive stance.

"And, yet, you agree with Harry that I need to be controlled like I was some sort of wild animal. You call that helping me?"

"Yes, you need our help whether you like it or not. I think you need to be controlled to save you from yourself."

The two of them stood just a foot apart and stared each other down. The tension between them was intense. The more they stood there without another word spoken, the more Nyssa's anger grew.

Without warning, Nyssa turned to her side like she was about to walk away, then she came back at Lucas with a right cross. She just missed his face but countered with an upper cut to the ribs. She took a step back to finish with a kick to the groin.

Lucas was surprised by her sudden moves and was able to dodge the punch to the face. The punch to the ribs took him off guard but only for a moment. When she tried for the groin, he blocked the kick. Without thinking, Lucas landed a right cross of his own and connected with her jaw.

Nyssa stumbled backwards and rubbed her sore jaw as she turned toward her opponent. Lucas held up his hands in surrender. That stopped Nyssa from making another move, but as far as she was concerned, the fight was far from over.

"I'm sorry I hit you. Let's calm down and talk about this," said Lucas.

Nyssa slowly circled Lucas like a tiger ready to strike. Suddenly, she tried another frontal kick to be blocked again by Lucas. With his arms focused downward, Nyssa tried a backhand at his face. Lucas grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so her back was pressed against his chest.

Nyssa twisted further into him enough to drop to her knees and sweep her leg around to knock him to the floor. Lucas landed on his back with a thud. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand. Nyssa grabbed his hand like she was about to help him up.

"Nyssa….."

His first instinct was to pull away, but then Nyssa's attitude seemed to change. She became calm and gentle, slowly tugging him into a sitting position. Without warning, her gentleness turned hard again as she twisted his fingers back in a painful way.

Lucas growled in pain and grabbed her wrists just as he stood up again. He pulled her to him, but she twisted out of his grasp again.

"Stop this. You'll get hurt," he demanded. "Nyssa, stop it now."

He could see that she had no intention of stopping. She was enjoying it too much as they circled each other like predators. She stepped forward again with another right cross, but he was able to block it by grabbing her wrist again.

Lucas had both her wrists, this time twisting her arms behind her back. She struggled to free herself, but he flipped her on her back onto her bed at the far side of the room.

Before he could pin her down, Nyssa wrapped her legs around Lucas' neck and used the momentum to flip him around on his back with her on top. She straddled his torso and grabbed his neck. He grabbed hers like he was ready to choke her.

For a few moments, the two of them laid there, ready to strangle one another. Lucas and Nyssa stared at each other, breathing heavy while exhaustion set in. Nyssa loosened her grip and started to pull away.

Lucas took the opportunity to flip their positions again, pinning her arms to her sides. The next few minutes surprised them both. She gasped when her back hit the mattress, then his lips engulfed hers.

The kiss took her off guard, and he knew that if he stopped this time, her defenses would go up again. He did not want to let this moment go. He deepened the kiss until he felt her relax and respond in kind.

He let her arms go and moved his hand behind her neck to hold her head close as he kissed her. Nyssa's arms traveled up his ribs, over his back and buried her hands into his hair.

They spent the rest of the night making love with an urgency that neither one knew they possessed. The same passion when they were fighting intensified until they were left exhausted within a few hours. Lucas laid on his back holding her tightly as she slept with her head resting on his chest. He fell into a deep and dream less sleep. The first one he had since he returned from Russia.

Harry was cleaning off his desk before leaving for the evening. The last items on his desk were two thick folders. Instead of filing them with the rest of his paperwork, he placed the files in his briefcase and closed it up. He had a meeting with Bernard Qualtrough in an hour.

He reached for his coat when there was a knock on his door. He motioned for Malcolm to come inside.

"Sorry to bother, but I don't think this can wait until morning," said Malcolm as he walked toward Harry.

Harry motioned for Malcolm to take the chair across from him, and the two men sat down.

"As you recall, Lucas recovered a flash drive that Marlin was carrying the day of the bombing. I was running some encryption programs to decode it contents when I found an intriguing list of names. They are a list of various operatives, CIA, MI-5 and 6, French, Chinese, etc. Unfortunately, the flash drive had a self-destruct program, kind of like a trip wire system built in. If someone without the proper codes try to access it, the program corrupts all the data in the flash drive," Malcolm explained.

"Were you able to save any of the data before it was lost?"

"No, but I did see some of the names before the files were lost. One of the names was Nyssa McBride, and another….." Malcolm stopped before he could say. This made Harry a little nervous.

"Malcolm? What's wrong? Who's the other name?" Harry asked.

"The other name…..is Lucas North."

 **End of Part One**


End file.
